Defining Paths
by hugsrgood45
Summary: Sometimes we doubt whether we make the right choices throughout our lives. For me, there are too many times to keep track of. But this is about my life and the moments I spent with the great Professor Layton. *I don't own any of the Professor Layton series, only my OC. Please enjoy my fan-fiction and put those eyes on the screen ;)*
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Many times in your life, you might wonder about the different paths you might take. Will you choose the right path or the wrong one? Life holds many secrets we might never figure out. This story, though, is about the countless adventures I had with, none other than, Professor Layton. I have a long history of getting into trouble but I always had my friends by my side to help me through. Ever since my sister had...passed on, I thought I could never be happy again. Of course, the years after proved me well wrong.

Many moments I doubted I would live after the adventures, but I'm healthy and very happy. This is my life and its many dangers I've had to face. But no matter where I went or what events took place, there were always the people I came to love to care for me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You**

"And don't forget to make plenty of friends, girls. Maybe you'll even get a boyfriend this year!" I blush deeply as my chatty mother reviews our to-do list for school. "Gressenheller is only allowing the most intelligent young adults in, so you two better be on your best behavior. Especially since this is a new place we're living in." she rambles. My mother has a tradition that on every first day of school, she drives us there, even though I and my sister are capable of taking ourselves.

"Honestly Mother, you'd think we haven't been to a new place in millennia!" I grumble. My big sister laughs while I continue to look out the car window embarrassingly. "Teresa, Mother's only trying to encourage us to do our best." she chuckles. I turn to my sibling, seeing her give me an amused smile. I shake my head in annoyance while the driver pulls into an empty parking space. "Ok girls, let's go." She calls out from outside. Letting out a groan, I gingerly step out into the still humid fall air and gently close the car door.

Inside the university office, it smells of freshly washed clothes and the arrangement reminds me of my grandma's house. A salt and pepper haired woman with bright red lipstick sits at the front desk with a thick book in both hands. My mother clears her throat, causing the lady to jump a little out of her chair. "S-sorry, can I help you?" she stammers. "Right, my two daughters are starting school today." The older woman pulls up something on her computer. "Can I have their names, please?" "Teresa and Claire Foley." My mother announces.

Once we are signed in, the assistant principal Mr. Delmona shows us around the university and gives my mother paperwork. "Here are your schedules and the school map. You'll get the hang of it soon. Good luck, girls." With that, the assistant principal stalks off, leaving my mother, my sister, and me by ourselves. "Bye mum. I'll see you after school." Claire says cheerfully. With my sister leaving to her first class, I say farewell to my mother and begin to walk away.

"Teresa, wait!" she calls out. I turn around and my mum runs up to me. "Can I...walk you there? I just want to see if you have the right class." She pleads. I sigh and usher her to move quickly. Before entering the room, she plants a kiss on my cheek and I hug her in return. She opens the door for me and I nervously walk inside.

The teacher stops mid-sentence and everyone immediately gazes at me. I take a deep breath, trying not to let the embarrassment get to my head, and introduce myself to the teacher. "I'm Teresa Foley, the uh new student." I mumble. The dirty blonde man smiles and shakes my hand. "I hope you have a good time here. Everyone, this is a new girl we have joining our class, Teresa. Treat her with respect and help her feel welcome." he announces to the class.

"There's an empty seat near the middle. Come after school and I'll give you some items you'll need." He whispers. I nod swiftly and find my seat. But then I hear someone holler, "LOVE YOU, HONEYBUN!" I quickly whip around and see, in horror, my mother waving and blowing kisses. I nearly faint in utter embarrassment and shame. When she runs out the door, the room erupts in laughter, along with the teacher turning a little red. I can feel the blood rush to my face and seek out my seat. When I find it, I fold my arms and stare down into my lap.

Once the laughter dies down, I slowly raise my head so I don't bring any unwanted attention. My heart misses a beat when a boy with round black eyes and a red hat on his caramel colored hair. He chuckles and waves slightly at me. I stare wide eyed and smile weakly. When he turns around, I sink into my chair and listen to the teacher's lecture, trying to slow down my heartbeat. I swear, my mother ruins my life sometimes.

As I sit next to a thick tree, with a textbook on archaeology on my lap, I think about that boy I saw in my first class. I never saw him after that moment and I remember his deep black eyes. The cheerleaders are practicing their choreography and a couple squirrels are chasing each other down the sidewalk. Looking back at the large book, I write another bullet point in my notebook, still thinking about the boy.

"I'm sure you'll get used to all the attention around here. You look like you get nervous at anything." A voice says. I look up into the same eyes that I was thinking dreamily about. With a yelp, I bang my head against the tree and cringe a little. The boy crouches down next to me and lifts the textbook off my lap. "My apologies, are you alright, Teresa?" he asked politely. He looks at me with a very worried expression. "Oh it's quite alright. I get pretty easily scared." I half-heartedly chuckle.

He helps me on my feet and examines my head. "It looks like you'll survive. I'm Hershel, by the way." He introduces. "Nice to meet you, Hershel. Well, you already know my name. You're right though, I'm not used to a lot of interest from others. Why is it you're staying after, may I ask?" "Oh, I like to take a walk around campus before heading home. I see you are learning the archaeological basics. They're easy to grasp quickly."

After talking for a while, a car honks repeatedly until we look at my mother waving eagerly at us. Blushing again, I mumble, "Well, that's my mum, here to get me." Hershel bends down to pick up my book and offers to take me over to the silver minivan. I accept his offer cheerfully and we both walk towards the parking lot.

My mother gazes in amazement at the boy next to me and smiles warmly. "Hello, you must be Teresa's mother. It's very nice to meet you." Hershel offers his hand in greeting. "My, are you a polite young man. It's nice to meet you, too." She raises an eyebrow at me in curiosity. "Well, miss; I should be getting back home. I hope we'll meet again sometime." He turns to me and hands me my book before leaving.

"I didn't think you'd find a boy this early, Teresa. I'm very proud of you." She says, astonished. I roll my eyes in amusement and climb into the car. The car goes into motion and I close my eyes, treasuring the moment where I had met the soon to be man I would share my adventures with.

** Hi everybody! I was a dummy and forgot to leave a message at the end of the prologue. Anyway, this is my first fan-fiction I've made and my big sister is also making one called Across Two Worlds or something like that. It's pretty good so you should check it out along with my story. Now, about my updates on this thing. I think I'll try writing a new chapter three days a week but if I'm too busy I'll post it at least once a week. But let me know what you think I should do. Thanks for reading and keep your eyes on the screen! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Little Romance**

The bitter cold nips at my nose and I regret not bringing a scarf. As for my first winter here, it sure gets cold out. Watching groups of people huddle around each other for warmth just reminds me of the awaiting winter break. I can see Hershel trudge towards me with someone next to him. I run up to meet him and we hug in greeting.

"Teresa, this is my close friend Clark Triton." He says pointing out the boy near him. Clark smiles brightly and says a quiet hello. I take a small bow and ask, "Why is it we have to sit out here, Hershel?" "I guess they want us to get outside more, but they didn't really choose the right time." He chuckles.

I hear a distant call for me and turn around to see my sister rushing in my direction. "Hey, I found a club we can join in next week." She announces. Claire looks up at the two boys standing next to me and blinks in curiosity. Clark says good bye and stalks off into the whipping snow. She gives Hershel a thoughtful look and then widens her eyes.

"You must be Hershel. My sister always talks about you. It's great to finally meet you." She exclaims. The boy in the red hat blushes at my sister's statement. I fold my arms in anger and watch the small specks of snow fall. "Anyway, Hershel, this is my older sister Claire. As you can see, she's very much like my mother." I grumble. They shake hands and start talking about something I don't pay attention to.

When he finally walks away, Claire lightly shoves me. "Sometimes you can be a real pain, Teresa." She retorts. I roll my eyes, amused and inquire, "So what club did you find for us?" My older sibling hands me a flyer with bright writing. Studying the paper, I read the description of the club. "Science and Engineering club? I didn't think they had clubs like that here." I say in indifference.

"Well, they made a lot of new clubs this year. It sounds very creative, plus it says they make very creative theories. It's also free, so what do you say, sister?" she persuades. My curiosity takes over and I agree to her suggestion. Claire then looks off into the snow and mumbles, "Your friend, Hershel...He's very good-looking for someone his age." I start laughing loudly and Claire shakes her head in embarrassment.

Three months later

"That meeting was very packed with information. So I **guess** you were right." On the ride back from our club, my sister beams proudly at my confession. "I told you so." She gloats. My mother driving the car looks in the rearview mirror at us. "How was it, girls? Did you meet any cute boys?" my mum asks mischievously. We all laugh together in contentment. "No Mum, we didn't see any boys like that. But it was rather fun." I giggle.

Once we arrive home, the phone rings and I quickly pick it up. "This is Teresa Foley. How can I help you?" The other line stays quiet for a moment and I wonder if I got disconnected. "Hello, Teresa. It's Hershel." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, hi. Sorry for asking, but I don't recall giving you my phone number." I remark.

He stays silent and doesn't respond. Claire walks in and has a questioning expression. I hand her the phone in response. "May I ask who this is?" she says into the phone. Hershel says something I can't hear and Claire immediately starts chatting away. She turns to me and mouths, "It's alright." In carelessness, I walk away into my room and shut the door. I start laughing in realization: That my sister and Hershel could start a relationship.

I smile in amusement and suddenly feel happy for them. I never felt love for Hershel, just a feeling of trust and friendship in him. I grab a calendar from the club meeting and examine it. Most of the club is boys, but it was still a good time. The leader, Dmitri Allen, explained the first couple meetings would be working on a project about time travel. Everyone was really excited, including me and my sister.

A knock on the wood outside startles me and Claire pokes her head around the door. "I meant to tell you Teresa. I'm terribly sorry, it's just that..." she stops mid-sentence as I start to laugh again. She looks confused as I continue to laugh. "Oh, Claire, I don't mind if you start a relationship. I'm happy for you and him. Besides, I never felt like **that** around him." I explain.

Claire sighs in what I think is relief and sits on my bed. "I was worried you...yeah." she breathed out. I take her hand and chuckle, "You have my consent, sister." She smiles brightly and walks out of my room.

When my sister enters the house, she looks distant as she walks into the kitchen. I raise my eyebrows and watch as she almost runs into a wall. "Claire, you look a little out there. Do you need me to give you a pinch?" I say amused. She mumbles something unintelligible and sets down her backpack in the sink.

I stand up from my chair and pull her hair lightly. She yelps out and gives me an angered look. "What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong." She retorts. I smile and explain, "You seem very dreamy today. How was your time with Hershel?"

Claire gazes out at nothing. "He's so sweet and polite to not only me but everyone. And that's only one thing great about him." She says happily. I smile and pat her on the back. "That's great, but we have work to do on the project for the club." I remind her. She shakes her head and agrees with me. I open up the folder holding the information on the time travel project. "Let's start then, shall we?"

**Hello everybody! Another chapter completed. And let me just say, no spoiler intended, heavy stuffs gonna happen next. **** Well you'll see...Let me know if you have any recommendations for my schedule. Bye for now and keep those eyes on the screen! ;) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mistakes are Made**

I gather all of the work I and my sister have done into my backpack. The experiment in our club is nearly completed and all of this is absolutely needed. After closing up the bag, I heavily sigh and head for the phone. Claire had gone to see Hershel for a bit so I dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" a voice asks. "Hi Hershel, its Teresa. Are you two having a good time" "Yes we are, would you like to talk to Claire?" "Yes please, thank you." The line goes quiet as the boy finds my sister. "Teresa, you kind of chose the wrong time to call. What is it, though?" she chuckles.

I remind her of the meeting going on today and she gets angry at herself for forgetting. "If you want, I can come get you and we can go together." I suggest. Claire agrees and we both hang up. Grabbing the used car keys I now own, I lock the house doors and drove to Hershel's house. The day is rather bright so I slip on my sunglasses to block the rays of sunlight.

Ever since I introduced my older sibling to my "boyfriend" (I'm not dating him), they have been particularly close. It's not like I have a problem with that, I'm just happy for them. Claire still hangs out with me, and doesn't spend every waking moment with him. She knows when to keep her distance. They do make an adorable couple, giving each other presents and whatnot. Sometimes they even invite me to join them.

Spotting the plant shrouded home, I pull up at the curb and park my car. I ring the doorbell and Claire slowly opens it. She smiles and murmurs, "Just give me a minute to get ready." She leaves the door open and gestures me to come in. I close the door after me and gander at the very cozy home. I then notice Hershel sitting at a table with a black top hat instead of his red one.

"That hat looks nice on you, Hershel." He looks up from the table and smiles. "Does it really? I think it's a bit old fashioned for me." He confesses. "Nonsense, it gives a look of...knowledge and having the essence of a true gentleman." I point out. He ducks his head in an embarrassment. "I guess you're right, Teresa." Claire walks in and puts her denim jacket on. "If my sister agrees, then you **have** to wear it." She tells him before pecking him on the cheek.

After saying goodbye, we arrive at the meeting place for our club. It's a brick building, probably an apartment complex. We enter through the doors and travel up the stairs. Inside the room, Dmitri points at a large metal machine and we take a seat in some folding chairs. "If my calculations are correct, then our test subject should be able to travel about 9 years into the future. I must leave for a while, though. There a couple missing pieces to the machine, so I leave Bill in charge until I return." He announces before closing the door on the way out.

Claire and I take out our pieces of the project and straighten them out. Bill walks around the room, observing everyone's work. He was always quiet since the beginning of the club. "Claire, are you sure **you** want to be the test subject? Something could go wrong and who knows what time travel could do to a person." I worry. She looks at me sympathetically and says, "It's my choice what I want to do. And I wish to be the experimental subject," she pauses to set her hand on my shoulder, "I promise I'll be alright."

After adding the last touches to the time machine, Bill reviews it silently. We all watch, eagerly awaiting his decision. "By the looks of it, I give this contraption the consent of operation." He declares. The room erupts in cries of joy, people hugging one another and high fiving. "So let's begin the experiment." Bill determinedly says. Everyone stops talking and stares at him. Someone from the crowd calls out, "I don't think Dmitri would approve of us starting without him." Murmurs of agreement spread around the group of people. "Dmitri put **me** in charge, did he not?" Bill asked with a raised voice. Nobody answers. "So I say we start the experiment."

Claire stands between the two pillars of the time machine and looks at me with a smile. I can feel my throat clog with anxiety and my eyes start to water. "Claire, please don't do this. I'm afraid for you." I choke out. She takes my hand and holds it between hers. "Everything will turn out just fine, sister." She stops for a moment. "I'll always be here, no where else."

Bill counts down from 10 and I prepare to pull down the lever. As everyone stands at a distance away, my hands begin to shake and I turn towards Claire for comfort. She smiles and quickly throws me her jacket. I catch it and set it beside me. "3, 2, 1 and pull!" Bill cries out. I yank the lever down hard and watch as a light aura from the center of the machine glows immensely. I squint and prepare for the liftoff.

The control box of the machine starts to spark and before I know it, I'm being thrown back by a massive explosion. I can't see Claire anymore and my vision blurs, turning everything white. "...Claire?"

**Uh-oh! What will come next for Teresa? You'll see in the next chapter. Thanks so much for taking time from you schedule and reading my story :)**

**Any suggestions for my updates are welcome and keep those eyes on the screen!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Strange Adventure**

I feel like I'm a balloon, drifting away from the world. As far as I can see is white; it seems nearly never-ending. "Claire...Claire?! Anybody, please help me! I don't" my pleas for help are caught off by an excruciating pain traveling through my body. My screams of pain echoed out to nothing.

I look down at my body and notice I'm was floating a few feet off the ground. My fear was rising by the second and the pain only worsened. Then, I can feel as my body is torn into seven pieces. But when I move my arm, I can still feel everything intact. But I feel my entire form is splitting and I can feel myself grow faint. The last thing I see is what looks like copies of me running out into nothing.

1st copy

I wake up at a lake, shrouded in fog. I look down at my body, finding everything is alright. But then, I feel there's something I have to do and walk along the shore. It feels like I'm unable to control my actions and I have no idea what I'm doing. Yet I keep walking like I have knowledge of where I am. There's a cry out in the fog and I quickly start running towards the sound.

When I think I'm close, I slow to a race walk and approach what looks like a manatee. It turns its head to me and I can see the terror in its eyes. I slowly walk towards it, holding a hand out to it. The creature tries to back away but trips on a loose tree root. It yelps in surprise, trying vigorously to free itself. I crouch next to it and help the animal out of its entanglement.

Once free, it nervously stands up still not trusting me. "Don't worry, little one. I can show you the way to a new family." I mutter while stroking the small animal's head. It squeaks in contentment and nuzzles my leg. Gesturing it to follow me, I begin trudging through the wet ground with the baby animal trailing behind me.

I start to hear distant voices and turn around to shush the creature. It looks at me with curious eyes. The sounds begin to sound clear and I can make out a conversation. "I can't believe he's...just gone. What are we to do now, Ariana?" "I don't know, we'll get by somehow though. I promise, Tony." The voices sound grim and full of loss. My heart aches in sympathy and I stare at the animal, sniffing like it was saddened by the conversation.

The small creature starts flopping into the murky water and swims to the two bodiless voices. Once it's gone, I walk into the fog and as the pain returns, I smile.

2nd copy

I feel a cool breeze brush past and I smile at the sweet memory of the creature at the lake. I realize I'm on a ledge of an enormous machine lined with wires. I can hear clashing from above maybe whoever is operating this contraption. The height from me to the ground is very far down so I edge away from the cliff. Out at sea are giant white buildings poking out of the water.

Someone from above stumbles and cries out. I instinctively reach out both arms out and catch a masked man from falling. He turns to me as I pull him out off the ledge. "Teresa what is" Out of the blue, I press my lips against his as if I've known him for years. He looks shocked or at least what I think is shocked, since I can't see his eyes. He puts his arms on my shoulders and releases his mouth from mine. "Teresa weren't you just up there?" he asks still dazed.

"I don't what's happening, but Descole, you must listen to me. I'm from the past, sent here to tell you something important." I surprise myself as I speak the man's name. Descole grips my hands and expects to hear more. "My information can't reveal too much about the future, but I have something for you." I strangely pull out an address of some village and hand it to him. "What ever happens next, you must go here." I explain.

Descole looks at me in understanding and confusion. "I'm... Teresa, I'm so sorry what's happened, you know I'd never hurt you." I start to hear his voice break and Descole starts to shake. I look at him lovingly and reply, "I know, Jean. Whatever happens I forgive you. Just please, follow my instructions and everything will be okay. Now you must get off this thing now." Descole nods and quickly kisses my forehead. "Will you be alright?" he asks worriedly. I respond, "I will return to my body once my job is complete."

We embrace and share one last kiss before he jumps off the ledge. I feel tears of happiness drip down my face and I hear the machine start to combust. The pain returns and I sigh before the mechanism finally explodes.

**Well then, this is getting interesting. In case you don't understand what's going on, the blast from the time machine not only affected Claire but Teresa as well. Her body gets torn into seven different parts (portraying the six games plus movie in the professor Layton franchise) and each copy gets sent to each time zone. Since combining all seven points of views would take too long, I'm shortening each chapter to have about two clones, if I don't finish it before then. I know this might be a little confusing but please enjoy my story! Again, thank you for reading and keep those eyes on the screen.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Strange Adventure (Continued)**

3rd Clone

I'm dressed in a long blue hooded robe carrying a basket on my arm. The tears start to return from the last memories I had. But right now, that doesn't matter. I stalk out to a group of trees and reach my arm up to pick apples off the branches. A couple yards away is a small river with large rocks submerged in the water. I turn around, spotting a village possibly a mile or two away. It isn't very big, but it's not tiny. There's a moss covered well nearby and a bird lands on the roof of it. A few distant people are hanging clothes on a clothesline, chatting about who knows what.

Before I can turn towards the tree, a small groan interrupts the scenery. Slowly grabbing a branch off from the ground, I whip around and ready to swing. In the small riverbed is a lying figure of what looks like a person. Cautiously, I approach the groaning shape, holding the branch out in front of me. The mud squishes under my worn out boots and I cringe at the thought of what would happen if he heard me.

At about a foot away, I realize the figure **is** a human, a tween boy with hair colored like the apples I picked. He has scratches on his face and it seems he is halfly conscious. I immediately drop the thick branch, racing to the boy's side in the ankle high water. I put my hand over his mouth, sighing in relief that he's breathing. The kid opens squints at me, obviously confused what had happened. "W-where am I?" the boy stutters.

"Hush, you need to stay quiet. Don't worry I'll help you." I reassure him. I put my arms under his neck and knees, carrying him bridal style. He groans again when I lift him up and I shush him softly. Once I make sure he's nearly asleep, I run as fast as I can with the boy bounces in my arms. When I'm close to the town, I holler, "Help, anyone please help me!" The people walking down the street stare at me running by. I try to think about where I could find help for this kid, and I instinctively slam a door open without knowing what is inside.

A man covered in white hair quickly swings his head at me. "Oy, missy, you better have a good reason bursting in 'ere." He retorts. I gently set the boy on a table and the older man stares at the person on his furniture. "Please, I found this kid in the stream and he looks like he has a fever. Please sir can you help me?" I plead. The man looks at me in amazement and then stares down at the boy. "You're lucky I know 'ow to deal wi' this." He grumbles.

I sigh, holding my chest and I watch quietly as the man pulls out a leather bag. "I don't think I've seen the likes of you anywhere." He states. I look out the window. "I only want you to help him," I look intently at the man, "so whatever happens, take good care of this boy. He'll get better soon." And with that, I nod to the man, leaving the building and running out of the town.

4th Clone

I find my self sitting on the ground, in a thick forest with what sounds like an airplane in the sky. In front of me is a girl dressed in a pale pink dress with long brown hair. I crawl over to her and turn her towards me. Her skin is nearly white and her eyes are closed. "Are you alright?" I ask quietly. She suddenly opens her eyes, which are a misty blue. The girl sits up and nods cautiously.

"I do not remember this place being inhabited by your kind." She tilts her head as she speaks. "It isn't, I've come to bring you help. It's vital you follow my instructions." The pale skinned girl stretches, still puzzled. "Where have you come from, stranger?" she asks vaguely. I scratch my neck, wondering what to say. "That's not important right now. I'm sure you'll see me soon, just...don't say anything about this. What matters is you must follow me."

The mysterious girl walks beside me, staring at me with pale eyes. "So, you must not tell of your origins, and I cannot speak of mine?" she questions. I nod briskly, which keeps her quiet. The silence between us is unsettling yet calm. I smile at the young girl and she dips her head. "I will respect your privacy, stranger."

The trees start to thin out, revealing yet another lake with low amounts of water in it. We both look at into the water and I gingerly put my foot in the lake. The water reaches half my calf and I turn to look at the girl. Her expression seems unintelligible and she only stares out, not speaking a word.

Then, without saying goodbye, she starts walking into the lake out to wherever she is traveling. I want to go after, ask what's wrong, but a part of me knows I can't interfere with what takes place next. So I sit at the water, watching the girl continue walking and feeling the pain arise once more.

5th Clone

It smells musty and damp, wherever I am. It looks like a mine shaft, or an auto shop. The feeling of dirt is overwhelming and I look down at my hands, which are covered in oil and calluses. Disgusted with the mess, I find a somewhat clean rag to wipe my hands on. The black goop comes off, yet it still smells like it.

Putting my hair in a ponytail, I exit the room and wander down a dim hallway. A few light bulbs flicker and some machinery hums in separate rooms. I again remember Descole and the small creature. Will I ever see them in the future? Well, judging by my "conversation" with the masked man, I probably will.

"Darn these blasted automatons! I must complete these soon or I'll be ruined!" A deep voice calls out down the hall. I quicken my pace and stare down into a room where the voice had come from. I slowly come up to the door and peek in. A man in a red coat is standing over what looks like a robot. He is studying a blueprint, tapping his hand on a table.

"Excuse me sir, but I think I understand the problem. You see, the frontal cortex must be set to follow its own orders. Otherwise, the robot will be in denial of taking your instructions or itself." The man looks at me in astonishment and claps. "Thank you very much, my lady. I probably wouldn't get that on my own without you. What did you say your name was?"

I step over to the robot and open up its forehead. "I didn't tell you. But it doesn't really matter. I don't need any money or anything." I mutter. The man nods and watches intently at my handiwork. Honestly, I don't understand what I'm doing, but I don't say anything against it. A switch is pushed to words I can't read so I move it to the opposite side. I wipe sweat off my forehead in a small success.

"I can't thank you enough. How can I repay you?" he says gleefully. I shake my head, "I'm only here to help you, sir. Now I must be going, so see you." As the man stares after me, I leave the room filled with robots. Maybe I'll see what purpose they'll have in the future.

**Sorry for the delay of posting! I went to the movies and got milkshakes. So goooood ** **In the next chapter, I'll finish the last of the clones and we can get back to Teresa**

**Thanks so much for reading and leave a review if u want. Keep those eyes on the screen!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Strange Adventure (Continued...Again)**

6th Clone

This place seems **way** older than the last ones. It looks lie a ball is going on, with ladies in big poofy dresses and men acting stuck up and rich. There's an orchestra playing whatever classical music it is and everyone is dancing. I look at the dress I'm wearing, which is a plain grey outfit with a clean white apron. I must be a maid by the looks of it.

I start to walk around the enormous room and it seems nobody really cares when I come by. They might ask me to bring them food or just ignore me. A couple are even drunk, slurring and not having any balance whatsoever. I wonder what date it is maybe in the 1930's or something like that. It probably doesn't matter though.

"Anton, meet my daughter, René. I'm sure you will love each other's company." There's a young man with beautiful blonde hair with ice blue eyes standing next to a very desperate woman who looks about the same age as him. "It's **such** a pleasure to meet you. **My** father owns an oil factory so he has a lot of money." The chatty girl rambles on about ownership and debt. Anton looks distressed and ready to scream his head off.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir Anton, milady. But I must request your assistance, for I have another lady asking for you." I say in my best olden talk. Anton looks at me and as I wink, he understands. "Oh, right, if you will excuse me." He bows and walks away with me towards a balcony. He sets his arms on the banister and sighs. "Thank God you happened to notice! If you had not come, I might've combusted." He murmurs. I smile and he looks into the night.

"My father wants me to meet more women, get married instead of spending my time alone. But all these girls are nothing I desire." He sounds lonely and exhausted. I push my hair away and reply, "I see, you are in quite a predicament. Especially if you have to deal with girls like that." Anton laughs in agreement. It feels good to see him happy.

"Well, sir, what kind of woman **are** you looking for?" I ask. He looks down and responds, "Someone that...isn't forced to try to love me. I want her to be mysterious and with a personality I can tolerate." I look to the crowd of people inside and study the women. Most of them are probably the exact opposite of what Anton wants.

My train of thought cuts off as a girl with dark purple hair nervously enters the ballroom. In her pink dress, she gazes restlessly into the large group in the room. Something about her expression gives me the feeling that she has been forced to come here, find a man to marry and not become isolated.

"Sir Anton, what about that young lady who has just arrived?" The blonde man turns around slowly and I notice something spark in his eyes. He looks at me in amazement and slowly seeks out the girl. I can see him approach her and the look on her face when they share eye contact. My heart gets fuzzy while the pain spreads, this time not as strong as the last time.

7th Clone

There's a desk with a computer in front of me. An older woman sits next to me, typing away. I study the room: it has very weird posters, I guess trying to keep positive, along with what looks like a waiting room separated by a nearly all glass wall. It could be some sort of hospital or something. Someone enters the waiting room, an old woman with a bearded man assisting her. The man sits down while the lady comes into the room I'm in.

"Hello, I scheduled an appointment at two thirty. I wanted to see the list." She announces. I turn to the other person sitting next to me; she doesn't seem to notice. I smile at the elderly lady and say, "Of course, follow me please." I rise from the office chair and lead the woman down a hallway into another office. "So, Ms. Dove, you want to adopt a child, right?" The lady nods in response.

"We have quite a few children in our system," I pause to pull out a folder marked "Foster Care", "So here's a list of some of the youngsters we have here." I push the dark blue folder to the elder and wait silently as she thumbs through. After a couple minutes, she hands the folder back to me with an overwhelmed expression. "Is there a problem, ma'mm?'' I asked concerned.

"It's just there's too many to choose from. I don't which one is the best." She says glumly. I think for a moment of how I could answer the confused senior citizen. "May I try recommending someone for you?" The old lady stares at me for a few seconds and nods slowly. I open the folder, quickly looking through each child carefully. She's right;

There **is** a lot of kids in here.

I stop on a boy with light brown hair and a blue coat. He looks lost and in need of someone to care for him. I squint at the picture and show his profile to Miss Dove. "What about this young boy? His name's Clive and it says here," I point to the kid's information, "he's intelligent, cares for whoever he meets, and is very lonely." I look up at the elderly woman.

She looks intently at the picture of Clive and sniffs. "He sounds perfect." She rasps. "So have you made you choice, Miss Dove?" I ask, though I know the answer. "I'll take him, young lady. I will definitely take him. I stamp the file as "Reserved" and shake hands with the woman. "He'll start living with you in two weeks. Have good day."

As the Constance Dove slowly leaves me in the empty room, I sigh and cringe as the pain returns. Before I'm fully consumed by the extreme torture, I reopen the file of Clive and whisper, "Don't worry, you lonely boy. You'll have a home soon enough. I promise."

**I decided to write two chapters today, just because I felt like finishing this segment. We'll see what happens next in chapter 7! Any questions about the story can be put in the comment section and I will answer them as soon as I can. And remember; keep those eyes on the screen! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A World Crumbles**

I'm still raised in the air, but by people carrying me down the stairs. I don't want to open my eyes, even though I'm capable of it. A lowered conversation goes on between my "captors", but with my ears ringing, I can't make it out. My right leg is pulsing every ten seconds and I bite my lower lip so I don't scream. It feels worse than the pain during my white-out. Speaking of that...was it all just a hallucination, something my mind conjured up after the explosion? Maybe I'll never know.

The outside air rushes into my face and I gasp as anxiety slowly releases my lungs. I'm lied down on a hard surface, and when the foot steps retreat, a plastic cup like thing is placed over my mouth and nose. I didn't like the feeling of helplessness boiling in me like an untamed fire. Someone grabs my hand and squeezes it hard.

I refuse to sit and rest, so I flash open my eyes. Hershel looks at me in joy and as the ringing recedes, he asks how I feel. I groan at the still burning pain and I adjust my position. "Whe-what happened?" I wheeze. The boy strokes my hand, "The time machine wasn't yet completed, and the missing parts caused it to combust. At least that's what Dmitri told me." I notice the sirens going off in the background, along with people clambering to get a look at the scene. I wonder if everyone else survived the...

"CLAIRE!" I immediately spring up and try to stand. The injured leg is searing with pain worse than anything I've felt before. But I gulp and attempt to ignore it. As Hershel pulls my arm, screaming at me to come back, I limp towards the police line. The anxious crowd continues to shout, but stare at me in wonder. The police also try to hold me back but I duck under the yellow tape and look in horror at the destruction.

The top part of the building is dirty and broken apart. The room I was in has a hole the size of an elephant. Windows are shattered, belongings from the top floor strewn across the street, and cracks in the road around the complex. What once was a posh brick estate is a broken deserted home a tragedy.

Hershel continues to pull me back and I respond, "My SISTER is still in there and I don't care if my stupid leg is going to stop me!" "Teresa, your leg is broken. You must keep any weight off it." He pleads. Sirens continue blaring over the discombobulating attraction, but the sound of the explosion plays over in my mind. Though I understand my friend's argument, I can't wait for my sister to come out on her own.

Before I can make a break for it, firemen come out of the building carrying a limp body. In panic, I race over to them and as they lay it down next to me, I feel tears roll down my face. Claire is lying in front of me, relief is washing over me and I hug my sister tightly. " I thought I would lose you," is all I can say to her. I'm starting to choke up, but I don't care as long as my sister is here.

I then notice she is still not moving. I let go of Claire and shake her lightly. "Claire...No, no, no!" I start screaming. Anger is filling my head and I turn to the firemen staring down. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Tears burst out of my eyes and my body feels like it will explode, just like the time machine. "She said she wouldn't go anywhere! SHE PROMISED!" Hershel places his hand on my shoulder. "Teresa..." he starts speaking but I cut him off. "NO, you don't get it! Claire...THEY COULD"VE SAVED HER FIRST, BUT THEY DIDN"T! THEY **HAD** TO CHOOSE ME!"

Hershel pulls me up and reaches towards my face. The anger is blinding my vision, and the next thing I know, I strike him across the face. As soon as I realize what I've done, I stare in shock at the red mark on his cheek. My eyes water even more and he squeezes me into a hug. I cry into his shirt and he rubs my back. He closes his eyes tightly; forcing tears back in, and carries me back to the ambulance. My mom rushes over to me, but Hershel tells her he will stay with me at the hospital so she can have a moment alone. He lies me down on the cot and the doctors carry the bed into the car. All the tears start making me drowsy and I quickly fall asleep.

20 months later

As the bell rings signaling the end of the day, everyone races out awaiting the weekend. I take my time gathering my stuff in silence. "Teresa, are you alright? You seem like there's something bothering you." The teacher asks me concernedly. I smile and shake my head. Once all my stuff is together, I wish him a good day and exit the classroom. Down the hallway, a couple girls see me coming and one of them asks, "Hey Teresa, I'm having my birthday party next week and I wanted to know if you could come." "I'll see if I can, Brenda. Bye."

Nothing has changed since Claire died almost two years ago, apart from the fact that I barely sleep and eat only once or twice a day. I still do well in school, but I rarely hang out with any girls. Hershel, Clark and his girlfriend, Brenda, are the only ones I really talk to now. My mother refuses to send me to a psychiatrist, believing it's just a phase I'm going through. She tries to stay positive around me and never mentions Claire if I'm within an earshot.

Hershel walks up to me and I half listen to his story about whatever. He calls me a couple times a week to make sure I'm okay. I don't know how he still feels about Claire but I don't ask him about it. He doesn't have a new girlfriend and even though other people ask if I'm dating him, I don't feel like being in a relationship.

"Teresa, you seem distant today. Is there something you want to tell me?" he breaks me out of my thoughts and I look down. "Hershel, I...Once we're done with college, I'm going to move out of my mom's house. I want to get away and start out on my own." Hershel stares at me in surprise. He sniffs and takes hold of my arm. "I hope you get what you want." He mutters.

I flinch at his reply, feeling really bad. "It's not because of you, it's just this place holds too many memories. Painful memories." I confess. Hershel nods and pulls me towards him. I hug him tightly, remembering when he had lifted me up when I had fallen. He hugs me back and murmurs, "I'll miss you, Teresa."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit. I wanted to give people a chance to catch up with the story. Since the semester is ending, I'll try to update this weekend. Leave any comments on the story and I always appreciate what you guys think. Keep those eyes on the screen! R.I.P. Claire Foley**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet**

It's damp and cloudy as I pack my stuff into the faded red station wagon. My mother hands me my suitcase with an optimistic smile, but I know in her heart she's hopeless. I am the only thing she has left in her life, with Claire...gone and the house empty except for her. I force any tears that were surfacing away and take the black roll around bag from her. She heads to the trunk to check on my organization skills.

I admit, I sleep for about four hours a night, but I have gotten better each day. My mom got a small dog to keep me happy and it sniffs around the front yard as I prepare to leave. Of course, I'm leaving it with her, so she can have company while she's alone. She still doesn't mention my sister's name though, as if Claire hadn't existed. She didn't want me to fall into depression again, is what I believe. Or maybe it's so the both of us can move on with our lives, not getting pulled back by her.

"Mum, I don't have to go, if you don't want me to. I can stay until I find somewhere to work." She comes around to the front of the car and places her hands on my shoulders. "I can't hold you back from what you want in your life. All I can do is wish you well and support you all the way." She replies. "But I know how lonely you get without me or..." I stop fully knowing not to say it. My mother persuades me she'll be alright, as long as I call her often.

Three figures approach the house and I smile as Brenda, Clark, and Hershel come towards us. Clark's girlfriend is sobbing as she approaches and she races to me in an embrace. I return the hug and wave at the two boys. "Uh-I brought you something I thought you might want." She sniffles as she hands me a poorly wrapped gift. "Clark wrapped it, just so you know." She whispers mischievously. We both giggle, leaving Clark and Hershel to look at each other in confusion.

Once the present is fully opened, inside is a light blue denim jacket. I widen my eyes, realizing it's...Claire's jacket, the one she wore that day. "Some firemen had found it in the wreckage and they gave it to the school. The principal wanted you to have this, but Hershel said that he'd deliver it to you." Brenda explains. I turn to him and he looks down in embarrassment. "Hershel, I-I don't know what to say."

"I wanted you to have something of Claire's, for a reminder." He mutters. I stare down at the denim clothing and fold it nicely, placing it on the passenger seat. "I'll hold onto that wherever I go." I notice he's wearing the top hat Claire had given to him the last time she saw him. "I told you it suits you. You look like a true gentleman." Hershel blushes and pulls the brim of the hat. "Teresa, where are you planning on going?" Clark interrupts. I think for a moment, "I'll probably try the city part of London. They'll have plenty of places there."

I hug my mother and she whispers, "Don't forget to meet some cute boys too." I laugh lightly and I head towards Clark and Brenda. "Keep in contact with us, Teresa. I want to know **all** about you're adventures." She reminds me. Her boyfriend rolls his eyes and wishes me good luck. I hug them shortly and then look at Hershel. He is staring at nothing as I come to him. "You know, I will see you again. I don't know when but I promise you I will." I say sternly as I remember the "hallucination" I had.

He looks into my eyes and his are tearing up. I wipe away his falling tears. "Now, now, Hershel. A true gentleman must never make a scene. In order to be a gentleman, you must help anyone in need, put others before you, and always be patient. Just because I won't be here, I'll never forget the times we shared together." He smiles and pulls me in. I wrap my arms around him; feeling like nothing will ever change between us.

As I pull out of the driveway, the four people I most care about wave at me smiling brightly. I wave back and drive away from the house. I now feel like everything from my life has been ripped away and I can't do anything to get it back. All I can do is move forward and start a new life somewhere else. The buildings passing by get larger as I enter the city part of London, with shops all around and tourists walking across the road.

I find a parking space and wander around the streets in search of a job. Nobody seems interested in hiring an intelligent hard working lady today, so I stop at a café in hopelessness and exhaustion. I search through the newspaper intently for a sign. There a couple options I have in mind, but I have no idea where one of the places is. Two blonde and red haired girls sit across from me and I turn towards them. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know where...MELINA?!" The two girls squeal in surprise and we all embrace each other.

"Oh my gosh, Teresa! It's been **such** a long time since we saw you last!" Janiss exclaims. They move over and invite me to sit with them. Janiss Quantlane and Melina Whistler used to be good friends of mine when Melina's father and my mother were in a concert together. I and my sister would hang out with them all the time, although me, Janiss and Melina were much closer. Janiss and Melina have known each other as long as they can remember, and they are almost as close as siblings.

"What brings you two to London?" I ask wonderingly. Janiss explains how Melina is staying with her and her parents so she can have some time away from her island home with her father. "Do you live around here, Teresa? By the looks of it, you've probably finished college by now." Melina claims. I hesitantly tell them about my college experience and how Claire had died. After the story, they wear solemn expressions on their faces. "I'm terribly sorry, Teresa, I wish I had heard about it earlier." Melina apologizes with the ginger girl nodding in agreement.

Eager to get off the subject, "Anyway, I've been trying to find a job for at least three hours. But it's no use." Janiss looks at me thoughtfully and replies, "Hang on, Teresa. If you **do** find a job, where are you planning on staying?" My heart jumps and my mind blanks. "I guess I didn't think about that. Oh dear." Melina stands up and asks the cashier for the phone. The two of us sit in silence while Melina dials the shop phone. I wonder about how my plan's supposed to work. I might even have to go live with my mother before I get hired by anyone.

Melina runs back to the booth we are sitting at, "Teresa, I have an offer for you. I just called my father and asked him if you could stay with us until you get a job and he told me as long as you were okay with it, so is he. What do you say, old friend?" Her eyes are shining in triumph and I am speechless. Janiss looks at me expectantly waiting for an answer. "...I uh if you can support me until I leave, that's very generous of you. Thank you so much." She giggles happily and Janiss smiles positively. "Melina will be staying with me until she heads home. You can come with us if you want." Janiss invites.

"Thank you both so much." We all hug and it feels like we never separated. We were always friends forever. The two pull away and reply in unison, "That's what friends are for."

**I decided to just get the next chapter done today, for the heck of it. I might not be able to write anything next week, because I have a new schedule and my stupid math teacher gives us a test next week unexpectedly. :( Well thank you for reading my story and keep those eyes on the screen! **


	10. Chapter 9

**C hapter 9: Friendship Never Falters**

"I'm sure you'll love it at home. It can get kind of lonely, but you have me." Melina is telling me all about her secluded house while we we're flying through the sky in a rental jet. Janiss had dropped us off at the airport and said she would come visit in a few months. The ocean is sparkling in the bright sunshine and gulls soar a couple feet above the water. "I haven't been to the sea in years. It's great to see it again." I mutter excitedly. The blonde girl giggles and gazes out the window next to her.

"Have you ever been to my house, I can't remember." She asks me. "I'm pretty sure last time I saw you was at your old house, in that log cabin." I respond. Melina nods, picking up a magazine next to her. "Well I'm sure you'll like this one even better." Before she can speak another sentence, my old friend starts coughing up a storm and she rushes into the small bathroom. I get up, knocking at the door. "Melina, are you alright in there?" I inquire concernedly. She tries to answer, but that just makes her cough even more. I return to my seat and wait nervously for her to come out.

About ten minutes later, she opens the door slowly, looking a little pale, and pours a glass of water. "Melina! Sit down right now, I'll get it for you." I instruct the white faced girl as I take the cup from her. She sits down gingerly across from my chair while I fill the cup with a few ice cubes. "Do you need anything else, Melina?" she shakes her head and I sit next to her, handing her the glass.

"I'm sorry about that, Teresa. I-I meant to tell you but I didn't want you to start babying me like my father is." She mumbles. I look at her utterly lost and Melina takes a drink of water. "The reason we moved homes is because I have this illness and my father thought the air would help me. It's just so lonely here and I wanted some company." She confesses miserably. I look down once she's finished. "Melina, just because you're sick, doesn't mean I won't be your friend anymore. If you need any help from me, just ask."

She stares at me in amazement. "Y-you're not mad?" she stutters. "What is there to be mad about? You were just embarrassed to tell me. Besides, now you have somebody who won't spend every waking moment clinging to you." We both laugh as if the grim conversation had never happened. The loudspeaker comes on and the pilot announces that we will soon be landing. "Are you ready to see it?"

The plane drops us off in an enormous concrete courtyard and I gaze in awe at the castlelike mansion. "You complain about living here?" I ask incredulously. She laughs as we walk towards the giant building. "The only thing I complain about is that the only person living with me is my father. It can get really boring sometimes." Melina responds still chuckling. The "castle" is almost all black with towers and plenty of balconies. "How do you not get lost in there?" I murmur to myself.

Inside are so many rooms I don't even bother to count. I think we went past three different kitchens. "How does your dad afford all of this?" I ask still amazed at all the space. "Oh, he gets loads of money from his concerts, plus all the books and that about him." She answers. Upstairs is mostly the same, with many rooms and long winding hallways. Melina leads me around the large estate, obviously used to the confusing layout. "You don't have any servants do you?" I ask once again. She shakes her head in response as we wander through the mansion.

Melina's father is busily collecting scripts for a new concert in his office. He looks up for a moment and continues to gather some things. "Hello girls, I'm sorry I have to rush out on you. There's a rehearsal going on in London and I have to leave now. It's great to have you here, Teresa. I'll see you later." He quickly mutters as he runs out the door. "Father, wait! You can't just leave **now**!" Melina pleads racing after her dad.

After an effort to get him back, the blonde girl walks back in a frustrated mood. "He's always gone at those stupid concerts. I can't believe he just left without telling me at all." She murmurs crossly. I pat her comfortingly on the back. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to." I reassure her. Melina shakes it off and smiles. "Anyway, I'll show you a room you can stay in. Follow me." Down the hallway is a large room with baby blue wallpaper and a small balcony outside. "Father was going to use this as music room for me, but I'm sure it'll be just right for you. There's already a bed for you and all that." She says cheerfully.

I look around the darkening room in contentment. "Thank you for everything, Melina. If you need help with anything, just tell me." I tell her as we hug. "I'm just down the a couple rooms, so you know." She points out. Once she's handed me my suitcase, Melina leaves me to unpack my things and heads to her bedroom. I pull out my clothes hanging them in the small walk-in closet. I set up a few other things, like some pictures and trinkets from home, when I notice there's something I forgot in my bag.

Before I know it, I'm crying my eyes out with my sister's denim jacket in my trembling hands. I fall onto the soft bed still grasping the light blue jacket. My head is aching and my body is shaking slightly as I go back to the days when I, Hershel, and Claire were all friends with no cares at all. The dusk has turned into a clear night with the stars glistening dimly. "Hershel, I know I'll see you again, soon." I whisper to the darkness. Melina starts coughing distantly, harsher than before, but I feel too groggy to check on her. "I promise you, I'll return."

**Sorry this chapter took longer than expected! I have a new schedule for school and I'm still adjusting to it. Let me know if you have suggestions or comments regarding the story, which I'll happily answer. I'm very thankful you guys appreciate this and I love the reviews you leave me. They help me to go on with this so thanks in advance! **** 3 u all! Keep those eyes on the screen for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: No Luck**

I don't think I'll ever get used to the stairs. They go on longer than you'd think. It's been two months since I first came here, and I already notice Melina's getting worse. Her father won't let her leave her bedroom, and he spends every waking moment by her side. I sent him to bed a few minutes ago because he looked worse than me after Claire died. I'm bringing up my sick friend a bowl of clam chowder, since anything solid will make it worst.

Once I reach her door, I open it immediately with Melina curled up in her circular bed facing her opened balcony. She shifts towards me as I walk toward the end of her bed. "Hey there, how're you feeling?" I ask gently. She smiles weakly eyeing the creamy liquid. "I see you made chowder," she pauses, looking at the ceiling, "Father used to make me that everyday. I'm just sad I might not have it again." She murmurs. I stare at her in shock and set the tray on her nightstand.

"What makes you think you won't have it again?" I wait for an answer while Melina begins to eat. She takes a couple spoonfuls of the mushy soup then pauses. "Teresa, do you really this is going to end with me living? This sickness has no cure I'm aware of and...I accept that." I feel grief start to take over, but it's not as bad as when my sister had passed on. I guess it doesn't hurt that bad because I've felt it before.

"I-I understand, Melina. I just hope you'll be alright after this." We both hug in silence with the resting girl clearing her throat every once in a while. "The only thing I worry about is how my father will react once I'm gone. The only thing really keeping him going is me. I'm pretty much the reason he started composing. Please Teresa, keep an eye on him for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." She pleads.

I place my hand over hers and reply, "Melina, you know you can trust me. I'm sure, though, that Janiss will take a while to recover." She looks down guiltily, "I guess I didn't think about that, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I know it will be hard for her, but Janiss can do so much more." I nod solemnly in agreement. I stand up from crouching and slowly close the door as I leave her room. I race to my room and flop onto the bed. I know there's nothing I can do, but some part of me nags, _Teresa, what are you doing? You can't just sit there while your friend is slowly slipping away!_

"Oh Melina, you know I can't control your father. I'll do my best though."

Rapid knocks come from the front door and I race to open it. Janiss stands anxiously fiddling with her hair. "Oh Teresa hi I um" she stammers in nervousness. I usher her inside and we climb up the stairs as quick as we can. "I started packing when you first called me. Do you know how she's doing?" The red-headed teen stares at me expectantly for a response. "I've mostly been waiting for you. Mr. Whistler has stayed with her for a while." I exhaustingly say. We reach the top of the long staircase, walking quietly towards the only closed door through the hall.

Melina is lying in her bed with a steaming cup by her side. Her father looks up from his continuous stare at his daughter. He raises his hand weakly and folds his arms. Janiss leaps to her friend at the side of her bed. "How are you feeling, Melina?" her voice starts to break as she speaks. The blonde girl blinks slowly. "There isn't much pain, just so you know. It feels like I'm going to sleep." She whispers.

I crouch next to Janiss and put an arm around her shoulder. "Do you need anything?" I inquire to Melina. She opens her endtable drawer, "Just my friend's attention." She then pulls out a shiny bracelet with silver chain and purple gemstones lined in a pattern. Her necklace with somewhat of the same design is in her hand, then she hands the bracelet to me and the necklace to Janiss. "I had my father make a bracelet from the same stone he used for my necklace. Now you can have something to remember me by." She says softly.

We both take her hand, Janiss trying to hide her sniffling. Melina smiles towards us as her eyes start to close. "MELINA!" Janiss calls out in shock and I tighten my grip on Melina's hand. Once her eyes have shut completely, Janiss bursts into tears. I pull her into a comforting hug and I let her cry into my shirt. I watch Mr. Whistler leave silently out of the room, closing the door softly. I hold her tighter and wonder how Melina's father will ever be the same.

**Whew, that took a while! Just so you know, Melina is one of my favorite side characters in the Professor Layton series. She seems so sweet and nice to know. (R.I.P. Melina) I also have an idea for a little extra for the story. After each chapter, I and the Professor Layton cast will answer any questions u have (nothing too personal) I'll try to fit in as much as I can, leave ur questions in the review section for me. Thanks 4 reading and keep those eyes on the screen!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Will it Ever be the Same?**

**Hi Guys! I know I don't usually post messages before the story, but this is very important. As you should know, I told you that I was going to make a Q and A for Teresa and the Professor Layton cast. It's been about three to four days and nobody has left a question. I'm a little concerned since the only reason I'm making this is because the chapters have been depressing and I wanted to add something more fun for you. If you don't want me to do this idea, then please let me know and I will come up with something else. Thanks for sticking with me! **

It feels like forever since I talked to Mr. Whistler face to face. When Melina died around four weeks ago, he just shut himself up, even missing his concerts in his despair. Janiss left a couple days after she died, probably unable to take it. It certainly has been lonely around here but I tend to get over the isolation by calling my mum with updates. She tells me she is trying to meet some guys to get back into dating, but she's still working on it. I'm very happy for her, although it doesn't change the fact that I have an entire castle to myself.

I'm lying in my bed, studying a picture of me, Hershel, and my older sister. Claire is kissing Hershel on the cheek, leaving the red capped boy with a red face. I am looking on laughing at his expression. I grin at the memory and carefully place the photo on my pillow. I wander to the balcony, breathing in the early night air. A shooting star darts across the dark sky and I make a quick wish as it passes.

There is a light knock on the wooden door, in which I turn around towards it. "Come in." I say cautiously. The fuzzy haired man enters the bright room and he pulls a pained smile. "Hello Teresa," he greets wearily, "I'm sorry that I've...been keeping to myself lately. It's hard to take losing Melina and her mother." My mind goes blank when I try to remember Mrs. Whistler, but I don't recall any moments when I saw her. I decide not to ask what had happened to his wife, instead responding, "It's fine, Mr. Whistler. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. Sometimes you just want to leave the world outside."

He nods silently in agreement. "Do you think I can make it up to you by making you dinner?" he asks. I get a suspicious feeling, but quickly dismissing it. He's just a man that lost his family, nothing else. I accept his offer and we travel downstairs towards the dining hall. "What do you do with all this space?" I inquire. "Oh, I don't throw too many parties these days, so most of these rooms don't get used too much. Some of them are still empty." He chuckles softly. I smile in response when we reach the dining room and kitchen.

"Why don't you sit somewhere and I'll fix us something?" He puts too much emphasis on "us" and I only nod. He hurries to the designer kitchen while I search for one of the many chairs around the enormous table. _Teresa, you know these vibes aren't pointing down a good path. Just get out of there whatever it takes_, a growing suspicion rises in my chest. I try to push the feeling away, reassuring myself he only wants to be friendly. _Trying to ignore it won't change anything. You need to get out of here, last chance._

"Here we go, I hope you like Pasta Cabonara. I tried my best with it." The green haired man enters holding two dishes with pale spaghetti and bright red sauce. He sets it down in front of me then taking a seat across the table. I look at its content with hunger and I take a small taste. "Mr. Whistler, this pasta is amazing! I haven't had something like in a long time." I exclaim in wonder. He blushes a bit and takes a drink of water hastily. "Do you want anything else, dear?" I almost finch at his question and I shake my head firmly. I take a few more bites of the pasta in silence. I look at him when his attention is averted, but I can't read his expression. I slowly start feeling drowsy and my eyes feel heavy. Melina's father looks at me in surprise as I fall to the right onto the ground.

_The darkness is overwhelming and I think back to the time of the time machine accident. Has this happened again to me? What will happen this time? Why is everything black and not white? The questions overwhelm my head and a pulsing headache begins to form. Am I going to be alright after this or will some tragedy strike once again?_

_ A faint voice calls out, though I can't understand what its saying. I stumble through the black void in search of the disembodied voice. I attempt to answer it but my throat is dry, causing me to croak instead of speaking. The voice gets clearer as I continue to wander through and I put my hands out in case I run into something. The setting lightens a little until it looks like I'm on a green cliff with multicolored flowers._

_There's a wide sea ahead and clouds slowly traveling through the sky._

_ The wind blows harshly for a few moments. I turn away from the gust, closing my eyes tightly. I feel like there's a presence near me, and I cautiously open them. In front of me is a blonde girl with a green dress and white scarf. I'm utterly speechless as the young lady stares at me with wide eyes. She holds her hands up to her mouth and whispers, "How could he do this to you?"_

_ "M-Melina? How is th-this possible?" I stammer as tears pour out. Melina carefully walks up to me and studies my face. She looks just as she did before she died. "Teresa, my father is doing something terrible. Somehow I've learned about it and it's vital that you know." She pauses to stifle a sob. "I swear I never meant for this to happen, he should have let me go." I stare at her puzzled and teary eyed._

_ "You see, the reason my father's been so isolated is because...he hired someone to help him on a project. The objective of it is to bring me back into another's body. He's going to steal young girls and try to put my mind into their bodies. Please help him out of this, I don't know what will become of him!" she starts to sob into her hands as I process her tale. I put my hand on her elbow comfortingly and Melina raises her head slowly. "Dear friend, you know I'd never let you down. I'll do the best I can."_

_ The cliffside starts to dim as Melina looks at me hopefully. "Thank you...so much Teresa. I'll hold back all the girls I can." She sounds very determined and hopeful. I just want to do what I can to stop all those girls from being stripped from their bodies and having a new, strange mind forced inside them. Is that's what is happening to me?_

"Darn it all! I was sure she would work for this!" "Don't put me to blame, you only hired me to build this. You did give her anesthetic right?" "Of course, I did. How do you think I got her in here?" I can hear a very close conversation of two men. One of them is definitely Mr. Whistler and the other I know I heard before but I don't recall it. I then realize that the dinner was just a setup to force his daughter into my body. My face starts flushing red and I close my hand into a fist. As soon as the voice I can't recognize walks away, I shoot up from the chair I am lying in. While Mr. Whistler is stunned, I slam my fist into his chin and, while he falls back, I race past him and up a dark staircase out of the basement. When I reach the top, I run into the masked man from the accident, Descole. He doesn't recognize me and steps to the side, letting me go past him. I continue running without thinking at all.

As soon as I reach my bedroom, I slam the door shut and block the entrance with a large chest. I stop to catch my breath and the tears don't make it any easier. How **could** he just gain my trust and then tear it all away?! He was one of my best friend's parents that I had known for so long that I thought I could come to know. I feel so betrayed and pained. "Will anything ever be the same? Can I ever have friends or get to know people I can trust?" I shakily ask myself. _I told you to get out of there, but did you listen? _I hold my head and continue to sob. Then something in my brain snaps and I gather my courage.

"I have to get out of here. **Now**."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Identity**

"I have to get out of here. **Now**."

The only thing on my mind is escape from this large prison. I know I can't just walk out the door, since I did just punch Mr. Whistler in the face. I take a moment to devise my plan. It is quite a distance from my room to the ground outside, and there might be other people in the house. The big wooden chest is blocking anyone from entering, giving me a sense of security. I know plans don't just fall together this quickly, but it's important that I leave tonight.

I finally decide to use the bed sheets and curtains for a make-shift rope down. I start gathering my belongings in my suitcase, then put the more fragile things in the carryon bag. I gently put on Claire's denim jacket around my shoulders, so my arms aren't in the sleeves. There's a small notepad on the writing desk with a jar of pens near it. I stop to stare at the desk, wondering about leaving a note. _What harm will it do? Show him how you feel about what he's done,_ I think to myself.

_Mr. Whistler,_

_You will __**never**__ know how it feels to have friendship threatened. I will never forget how you betrayed __**my**__ trust, and used me as a host just because you couldn't let go. I have lost my sister, I held her in my arms when I realized she was dead. I had to leave my mother and friends, the memories too painful for me to handle. Then Melina passed, but I moved on. I thought you had too, yet it appears I was proved wrong. I have faced so much pain that not even you could live through. Melina, I bet, is ashamed that her father is nothing but a spoiled child who wants everything. I hope you learn about your faults, and that you will be spared for what you've done by the people whose lives will be stolen._

_ Teresa Foley_

Once again, my throat is clenching and the tears drip down my cheeks. I wipe them away, sniffling and trying to clear my throat. I begin tying the fabrics together in silence, listening to the chirping of crickets in the dark. After one side of the "rope" is attached balcony railing, I heave my suitcase over the side and I watch it land quietly in the sand. The carryon bag is slung around my shoulder and I take a moment to stand on the balcony for the last time, breathing in the salty air. Maybe I'll find a new home near the sea, that'll be nice.

I put one leg over the railing, gripping tightly onto the sheets. When my other leg is over, I shimmy down the rope, trying not to look down. A couple times my hands get too sweaty, nearly slipping off the rope. Luckily though, the sheets reach the full length so I place my feet on the solid ground and brush some sand off my suitcase. I search around for any signs of people around, sighing in relief when I'm positive there's nobody here. I race silently in the night, escaping my life here.

_HOLD IT, _a voice exclaims in my head. _Did you ever think how you're going to leave the __**island**__? _I stop abruptly and cringe at my mistake. I run over to a group of trees and stop to think. "However I escape, I must make sure no one notices." I mutter to nobody. I spot a small dark green sea plane floating in a port by a warehouse. "I'm not sure I can fly a plane, but it looks like this is my only chance. Maybe there's a manual in it." I creep over to the plane bobbing in the water and make a dash for it when I'm close enough. I climb into the cockpit, trying to catch my breath.

There's no manual in the compartments, but then I find a worn out book with no title. I open it, studying its contents. There are rules of flying and controls for a plane, causing me to chuckle in happiness. After going over the instructions countless times, I find the keys in the ignition slot and as I turn it, starting the engine, I move the plane forward to get a "running start". When the water almost ends, I raise the plane hastily, causing me to bang my head on the seat.

A few birds fly near the plane, like they want to guide me to land. I suddenly start laughing in glee, that I'm finally free to start my life. The stars are nearly gone as the sun's rays rise over the horizon. My eyes are feeling heavy while the wind blows softly. "Don't fall asleep yet, just make it to the mainland and find a place to stay."

The outline of a city is coming into view with the sun slowly moving upwards. A large public dock draws nearer and I slow the plane down, lowering it to the water. A few people gaze up at me as I land in a vacant spot. I stumble out of the cockpit with my bags in my arms. My hair is ruffled since I got no sleep the night before and I wander towards the buildings with my mind drifting. I don't care if the seaplane gets stolen because I left the keys on the seat. I'm pretty sure I won't need it again.

The people passing by stare at me in my current state. I ignore them with my thoughts in another place. I come across a nice looking apartment complex and I push the doors open. The lady sitting at the office immediately looks up from her desk and rushes towards me. "Are you alright, Miss?" she asks in concern. I take a deep breath before I answer. "...Do you have any vacant rooms? I need a place to stay." The lady stares at me astonished and walks over to her desk.

"Um, I have to check with my manager, but for now, you can stay in the rec room until then." She explains. I nod distantly while she walks down to a room. I enter the room she pointed out and flop into a chair. Tears of happiness stream out of my eyes as I straighten my hair into a normal style. "Thank god...I can start a new life."

Hugsrgood: Welcome Professor Layton fanz to my Q and A! Thank u for reading my story this far! I'm so thankful...

Teresa: Okay I think they get it Hugs. We should move on to the actual thing.

Hugsrgood: I'm getting there okay?! Geez, anyway the basis of this is that ur questions in the comment section will be used by me in this. I think I'll do this every even # chapter.

Professor Layton: Should we get on with this "Q and A"?

Hugsrgood: Yes of course Professor. *giggles in a girly tone* TotallyRandom asks: "So I just wanna know what would happen if the e professor avoided tea and puzzles for a day? Could you handle it?" Well let's find out. *swats tea cup out of Professor's hand* No! Bad professor! No puzzles for you!

Professor Layton: *looks downcast* Must I really do this?

Hugsrgood: Hey it's what the fans want.

**7 hours later**

Hugsrgood: *hides in corner* OK, I don't think we can handle this for even half a day! Teresa, what do u think?

Teresa: Poor Hershel. I have to do something. *runs to Professor* Professor are you okay? *reaches hand out*

Professor Layton: THAT REMINDS ME OF A PUZZLE! *laughs manically* A GENTLEMAN ALWAYS HELPS A LADY IN NEED! THE CRIMINAL MUST BE YOU!

Teresa: I can't take it! *grabs teapot and drenches him in tea*

Professor Layton: *gasps* Uhhh, what is going on? Teresa, what happened?

Teresa: *Anime sweat line* Long story...

Hugsrgood: Moving on, Guest asks: "Hey professor, have you ever notice Emmy looks like Claire?"

Professor Layton: *pulls brim of hat* Well I guess she has similar hair to her, yet their personality doesn't really match. *blushes deeply*

Hugsrgood:...Ok then, Littlebirdd asks: "How do you feel about cats?" Well, guessing this question is for me, I used to act like a cat when I was little. *coughs nervously*

Teresa: Um, that's nice to know.

Hugsrgood: Hey I was a pretty weird kid, okay? I guess u could say I do love cats but dogs are nice to have too. Well that's all the q's we have for now, so thank u for reading! *waves goodbye*

**This is gonna be REALLY fun! Just leave questions for me in the review section please I want this to continue! If u have a question, say who you r asking so I can understand. Keep those eyes on the screen! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You Again**

9 months later

I flop onto my desk chair in utter defeat. Denise, my co-worker, looks at me in disbelief then starts to giggle. "So, how was the tour?" she asks still laughing. I roll my eyes, straightening my hair out. "Some little kid smeared his ice cream on my skirt." I respond. "Well it sounds like you had a great day." My new job at the London's History Museum has been relatively well and I also have a nice apartment. I met some new people that seem very nice. My manager is strict, but fair when it comes to pay. I still call my mum to give her updates on how everything's going. I never did mention what happened to Melina and her father; I just told her I found a new job.

"Teresa, you going anywhere for lunch? I could take you out." I look up at another employee at my job, Lawrence, grinning determinedly at me. I pretend to be distracted by something on my computer and ignore his question. Denise tries to hide her smile and tells the waiting man I'm having lunch with her and some others. As he walks away in despair, the woman sitting opposite from me shakes her head. "You know, you have to accept his offers sometime soon. Why don't you get out there and find some guys? You're really good looking, Teresa."

I slouch into the desk chair, looking down into my lap. I'm not interested with dating anyone, not since all these things have happened. "I don't feel like getting into a relationship, Denise. It's something that hasn't really concerned me." I mutter. She sighs lightly and continues to type away on her computer. "My hours are almost up; I should be getting ready to leave." I start putting some things in my purse. The black haired lady nods and waves goodbye without looking up.

Walking outside the bright brick building is a partly cloud day with people bustling around the shops. I breathe in the cool sea air, free for the rest of the day. I take the dark helmet that's placed inside my motorcycle's baggage compartment and place it on my head. My purse goes in the small box, while I rev up the bike. It growls loudly and softens to a low hum. I climb onto the leather seat, readying the vehicle to drive. Once I put it into gear, I drive off in relaxation as I sit on my bike.

The wind blows my hair back; the groups of people gazing at me go by. I don't know what possessed me to get a motorcyclist license, I felt like cars were too...old fashioned for me. Something about that loud engine sounded sweet in my head. I can also show off with it, if I need to that is. I also was always a fan of the bikes that had the sidecar attachments. I found them quite cute, to have a friend ride along with you.

My apartment complex comes into view and I start slowing my bike down. I enter the enclosure, searching for my garage. When I find the light blue door, I get out the garage opener, and as it lifts up slowly, I pull into the dim lit room. As the motorcycle shuts down, I close the door and walk up the wooden stairs. The tan colored living room is lightened with noon sunlight. I take off the same jacket my sister had worn, relaxing in my armchair. I fling my shoes on the rug and sink deeper in the chair.

I wander in the kitchen and notice some dishes in the sink. I set the water to a mild temperature, grabbing the sponge next to the faucet. The window in front of me shows a couple birds sitting at the birdfeeder hanging from the oak tree. I scrub the dishes intently and focus on the sound of the birds chirping outside. Once the dishes are fully completed, I rinse the sponge out and turn the water off.

"A quaint life for someone who's faced betrayal, at least in my mind." My heart beat quickens as a voice calmly speaks aloud. I whip around, sneakily holding a knife behind my back. Descole stands with his cape wrapped around him, looking lazily around my kitchen. My hands start shaking in surprise, and I grip the knife harder. "You have a problem with sneaking into places you shouldn't be in." I retort shakily. The masked man chuckles and adjusts his hat. "I've only really met you just now and I already like you."

"D-didn't you work for...Mr. Whistler? How come you aren't now?" "I only build things with fair payment. Once I've completed it, I go on my way. But, that's not the real question right now. What I want to know," he pauses to step closer, "is what **you** are planning on doing with your life." I blink in confusion and look out the window. "I, well I'm not too sure. I plan on just getting a job and meeting new people, nothing too special." I can't read his expression, which reminds me of when I saw him that night on the machine.

"That's...certainly interesting, but are you thinking of meeting men?" I blush and close my eyes. He sighs and walks around the house more. "I'd like to have a civilized conversation with you, and just pretend the incident at my previous client's home didn't happen. Can you do that?" he asks exasperatedly. I nod without opening my eyes and I carefully place the knife in the sink. Descole goes to the living room while I start a kettle of tea.

We both are seated in the living room, drinking tea in silence. "So, why is it you want to speak to me?" I inquire. He sets his cup on the coffee table. "I apologize if I, how do I put it, caused any mishaps in your life." He says while bowing his head. I stare into my cup and chuckle. "You **did** cause some problems for me, but may I remind you that you said we wouldn't mention that." He nods with a flashy smile. "Of course, I remember. Now, Miss Foley, I wanted to ask you of a future job opportunity. Do you have any skills with engineering?" I scratch my neck, thinking of how to respond. "I...did take a class on construction, but it wasn't for too long." I murmur.

Descole nods while he takes another drink of tea. "I was wondering, since you aren't going to do anything interesting with your life," he says rather bluntly, "if you wanted to work for me as an assistant for my work." He pauses to straighten his mask. "I will provide a place for you to stay as well as food, but there isn't much of a pay in mind." I'm taken aback by his offer and widen my eyes. "I'm not very interested in money, sir. It's a very, well, generous offer of you." I reply.

"I have a very large estate, just so you know. I only need you to learn the ropes and complete some, let's say paperwork. Would you like to tale up the offer?" I remain speechless, still thinking of the benefits of the job. "I think I need some time to think about this, if I may." The man smirks and replies, "I'll give you two weeks, and when the times up, you can give me your answer, okay?" I nod briskly as he hands me a small printed phone number. He stands up, walking towards the front door. "See you then."

**Uh so tired... It's good to get this out of the way, though. Leave a review about what you think or a question for Teresa and the Professor crew. If you want, you can ask them to do dares or something like that. I might even add guest stars if you suggest any. Thanks for reading and keep those eyes on the screen! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rainy Night**

Rain patters against the glass windows as I pack the last of my things in cardboard boxes. It's been raining for a few days now and I can never stop thinking about when Descole paid me a visit. His tone of voice and nature was... surprisingly soothing, but I haven't really got know him that much. I feel like I should trust him, it's just I'm afraid of getting betrayed by someone else. I don't think I can go through something like that without breaking down. I wish I could look into the future, see what my choice brings on me and my life.

The lights start flickering for a couple seconds and I head to the kitchen to get some water. I've already quit my job and sold my larger belongings that I wouldn't need. The water runs out of the sink slowly, probably because the power going out. The clouds are swimming through the sky with the wind causing them to drift around. The moon is just a dim outline behind the sky. I pick up the cup now full of water and take large gulps. Once the glass is empty again, I brush the counter softly as my heart starts to thud rhythmically. I breathe slowly to slow down my heart rate.

I gather all the boxes around the living room and ready the dolly I'm borrowing from the complex. Of course, there aren't many boxes that I have now, most of it just trinkets and things from home. I unlock the front door, exiting the beautiful apartment for the last time. I push the dolly towards the main office so I can check out. My motorcycle is already parked outside at the street so I walk up to the desk and tell the lady I'm ready to go. She checks that the apartment is clean and wishes me good luck.

The rain is still drenching anything that isn't covered. Luckily, there's a small awning shading me from the storm. Cars passing by bring up mist from the damp roads. My bike is getting pelted by the downpour, but I'm sure it'll survive. The flags outside of the door are flapping in the wind and I pull my jacket closer around me. I haven't stopped wearing Claire's old jacket; it gives me a reminder of the times when the world felt right.

A dark outline of a black limousine pulls up to the curb, and I back up cautiously. Could it be him? If it is, not really much of a surprise; he did say he had a large estate. Sure enough, the cloaked man opens up an umbrella and approaches me. "Good evening, Miss Foley. Your ride waits." Descole smiles, gesturing towards the dark limo. I bite my lip and start nervously walking to the car. It's very cool inside and I relax into a seat. I can hear somebody heave my motorcycle onto a towing platform and then fit my boxes in the trunk. I hug my knees, trying to calm my pulsing head.

When my "manager" finally gets inside, the driver starts moving the car and I stare at the dim silhouette of my old home. From the corner of my eye, I can see Descole looks concernedly at me. "Um, I have a place for you to put you bike, Teresa." He attempts to make me feel better, but it doesn't do much. I nod solemnly as the damp world goes by. My eyes start to falter, but I force them open. I can't sleep now, I mustn't. The air conditioner comes on, which starts to make me feel even sleepier. I end up conking out on the arm rest in a few minutes.

As I start waking up, there's a dark wood of trees that seem to go on forever. I spring up from my sleeping position. Descole looks down, which gives me the suspicion he's feeling guilt. "Sorry about that. I don't want anyone I don't know finding out how to get here." He explains. I don't respond to him, and just look out the window. As we approach our destination, a large house is brightly lit up with lights attached to the roof. "What do you do with that much space?" I mutter to myself. Descole chuckles, causing me to look down. I don't know why I feel some sort of distrust around him; Is it because he was responsible for ruining my relationship with...people?

The car pulls up to the mansion, Descole exits the vehicle and comes to the other side to open the door for me. I climb out, giving him a weak smile while going to my bike. It's been covered with a tarp, which gives me some relief. I run my hand on the cloth, and then lug my suitcase towards the house's doors. The masked man stays outside along with another guy trying to move my bike to wherever he's planning on putting it.

The inside is very antique, with an enormous chandelier and wooden floors. There's a wide staircase near the back, right next to a mahogany dining table. There's a kitchen with push open doors and a parlor across the hall. It reminds a little of Melina's home, with the long stairs and unused rooms. Except this house isn't as nearly as big as that castle was. I carry my suitcase up the stairs and walk down a bright hallway, looking for an empty room. There's a room with a door wide open and I switch the light on.

The room has a wide bed along with a work desk and closet. There's a window that's covered by curtains, plus the desk has pretty much anything you'd have for an office. I place my suitcase next to the bed; I'm too tired to unpack. I quickly change into a tanktop and sweat pants, and flop on the bed with my arms stretched out. I stare up at the ceiling and close my eyes. The day's definitely been tiring, with all the boxes and selling of useless things. Now I have to get used to my new boss and living with him. Not to mention I have to trust him now. But will I be betrayed by someone else?

Q and A

Hugsrgood: Hey everybody! Time for some questions! *winks* Littlebirdd asks: "Teresa, what was your lease favorite book you had to read for school?" * looks at Teresa*

Teresa: Well there was one time in fifth grade when one of my friends recommended a book for me named "Savvy". I wasn't really interested in it, but she insisted I read it. She told me to read it over winter break, but when school was back in session, I totally forgot about it. When she asked me if I had read it, I lied and said I finished it. She asked me questions about it and I tried my best to dodge them. *blushes and rubs arm*

Hugsrgood: Wow...that's kinda mean. Anyway, Falcon wants to know: "Professor, what would you do if you're given the opportunity to live a better life?"

Professor: Well I'm not sure what I would do. I'm sure I'd be a whole lot different, but those are what make me who I am. I couldn't change anything about it. Especially when that it would change how...

Hugsrgood: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! *flails arms at professor* don't go, *looks around restlessly* spoiling things. I don't want people getting mad because you're going and ruining the story. *professor looks away in confusion* Now then, without spoilers, Supertinagirl6 asks: "Layton how did your son end up turning out so blood thirsty and murderous instead of a gentleman?"

Professor: *prepares to answer question*

Hugsrgood: No! I don't associate **anything** with Layton Brothers. Well it's because I barely know anything about it. Falcon, once again, asks: "Henry, make out with Angela in front of Randall! Or, Teresa will destroy your precious city with some kind of dangerous the professor will not help." *makes awkward face*Well you heard them guys!

Henry:...Randall, please forgive me. *grabs Angela and starts kissing awkwardly*

Randall:*widens eyes* uh...I um need to go throw up now *runs out of the room*

Henry and Angela:* pull away* Randall wait! *runs after him*

Hugsrgood: Okay everyone thx 4 reading and see u next time!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Choices That Matter**

I've been staring out the window for quite some time now. It's still early, with hidden birds chirruping and morning lightening up the world. But as I stay huddled in my bed, I wonder about Descole. Does he think I don't trust him? Will I **ever** trust anyone? How many times will I go through the pain of betrayal from the people I know? My head aches from all the questions bubbling inside. I turn away from the natural light, frowning while still in thought. Sleep was very hard to come by last night, with these new surroundings that I now call my home. I'll hopefully get used to it sometime.

I roll out of the covers, stretching out silently. I open up my suitcase, trying to look for a lounge outfit. I was too tired to start unloading my things, but I'll have to do it later. I end up deciding to wear a dark purple tee with a black ribbon tied around it and some bell bottom jeans. Once I exit the bedroom, I look around the hall cautiously. It's empty, apart from decorations up and down the stretch of house. I head downstairs in a hurry, as I don't want to have any conversations at the moment. Hopefully, Descole is still asleep or at least not here.

The first floor is barren, giving me a sense of relief. I walk up to a small desk near the front door, and instantly notice the keys for my bike. Looking around, I snatch them off the table and rush out the door. The morning air is very refreshing, with the different trees and plants all around. I enter a wooden storage shed, finding my motorcycle inside. My helmet lies on the seat as if waiting for me to put it. Smiling, I fit it on my head and start revving up the vehicle. When it's warmed up, I move slowly out of the shed, then, with a heavy sigh, drive into the forest.

I could leave, if I wanted to. There's nothing stopping me from just hightailing it out of this place. I feel weighed down, though by something, like I don't have a choice of leaving or not. I start cranking up the speed in anger, and the bike roars ever louder. What else is there for me, back at my old home; a paying job, friends, a feeling of belonging? But that's why I can't go back. Where is my life going to go if I leave? I'll probably never get married, nor have kids for that matter, and I can't go to my mom's. Pain and depression is the reason for that. So I'm basically torn between myself, one half screaming "Stay" and the other against it.

I reach a grassy cliff, and smash the brakes. The bike comes to a sudden halt, which makes me breath hard. I get off the leather seat and stand near the edge. The waves are crashing up against the side, slowly eroding the rocky point. A few gulls are diving into the murky water, some bringing up fish in the process. I ease into a soft patch of grass and sit down. It kind of reminds me of that beautiful cliff when I last saw Melina. My chest starts to ache as I remember the cryptic message my old friend had told me.

My pants are a little wet from the tears dripping down my face. I make a fist, angry at myself for giving into my emotions. I pick a bright flower from the ground and study it. Its petal's are in full bloom, showing off mixes of red and orange. I lie down on the cliff, hanging the flower above my eyes. In the center, there's a lick of light green that can be missed easily. I stretch out in the field, with my eyes still watering.

I rub my chest lightly as my thoughts wander back to my decision. Everything feels wrong, with my life changing choice defining which paths I can take, along with the countless others I must make. I cover my eyes, breathing deeply to calm down my pounding heart. All that matters is that I need to choose. To leave this manor, or go to live a normal life. Whichever path I take now, means I can never go back. My head aches again, with everything rushing around in my brain. "...Then that's what I'll do."

1 hour later

I arrive back at the large house, with the sun at its peak in the sky. Descole is standing outside the front doors with his cape wrapped around him. "I was starting to think you left." He says with a smile. I turn off the bike, taking off my helmet. The smile fades from his face and he comes towards me. "Are you alright, Miss Foley?" I sense a hint of concern in his tone. I stifle a giggle with a bite of my lip. "Descole, I...First of all, **don't** call me 'Miss Foley'. It makes me feel old." The smile returns from its hiding at my command. "Of course, if you wish," he replies with a bow.

"There is something though." I look down, pulling at my shirt. I feel him put a hand on my shoulder. "If you ever need anything, Teresa, just talk to me okay?" I nod slowly with a small smile. "When I saw you at Mr. Whistler's home, I-...you were responsible for damaging my heart. I have faced so much **pain** in my life, and you happened to be there to make it worst." More tears pour out and I turn away from the masked man. "Why...did you do it? Do you just not care about the people you hurt? If you knew the people that were affected, would you complete your 'work' anyway?!" I'm starting to shout at him, not caring about what comes out.

My legs are trembling, and I have to bend over with my arms folded. I can barely breathe with my throat choking up and the tears flooding my vision. "There was so much I had to go through, and I couldn't handle any of it. I don't know if I can trust **anyone** anymore after what that...that lying cheat did to me, to gain someone back while destroying another's life!" Descole forces me around and I can almost see his white mask. He pulls me into his shirt, and I gasp in surprise.

"I swear to you Teresa, I didn't want to hurt you and I don't want to ever. I feel horrible for what I did, and I hope you can forgive me." His voice is trembling a little and he grips my back tightly. I close my eyes and lightly push away. I wipe away the wetness from my eyes and touch his arm. "I don't want this drift to last. I want to know you more, Descole. I forgive you and I want us to forget all this." He stares at me and I quickly embrace him. "I just needed to let off some steam from what's been going on." Descole hugs back and we stay silent for a while.

Once we finish our hug, I look at him intently. "Why is it you wear that on your face? You look like the Phantom of the Opera." I remark with a laugh. He smiles and adjusts said mask. "I like to remain a mystery for my enemies. And I suppose it does look quite like that." He pauses to head to the door. "Maybe sometime you'll get to know what lies behind it."

I walk up to the door with him and raise an eyebrow. "Well if I am to know what's behind that mask, I have to know my 'master' more. Am I ever going to get work?" Descole turns to me and responds, "You **did** just move in yesterday. I'll give you a few days to settle in, and then you'll start." I stick out my hand for him to shake. "Then it's a pleasure to be working for you, Descole." He looks at my hand and then shakes it. "I'll be looking forward to your start."

**YEAHHHHH! I'm finally done with this chapter! I wanted to give Teresa some time to bond with Descole, but the next chapter will have some more things. For those of you who didn't read the comment section, I got a fever last week and couldn't work on the last chapter for a while. Sorry for the delay on that, I'll try to update like two times a week. Happy late Valentine's Day and keep those eyes on the screen! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Easier Said than Done**

"Come on, Teresa! You have put **much** more force into it than that!" I can feel my head grow hotter as Descole guides me irritatingly. I punch the hard bag a few times more before giving him an annoyed glare. _It'd be nice if he mentioned __**this**__ in the job description_, I think warily. It's been at least a couple weeks since I first moved and I guess my manager doesn't know that with new employees, you can't make it too hard for them. I've already punched this stupid bag until my knuckles bled, but apparently that wasn't good enough. I try a couple kicks to the punching bag, which I just end up getting unbalanced and falling on the hard floor.

Descole helps me up and sighs heavily. "I can see you're not used to working through these conditions." He mutters. I prepare to retort, but hold my tongue. It won't really do me any better. I take my hair down from its ponytail and come towards the exhausted man. "Well you sound pretty tired, even though you didn't exactly do anything." I point out. He snorts, folding his arms. "You can't blame me for dealing with someone like you. Obviously, you can't _handle_ it." I hold in an angry growl. Now, he's **really** testing my patience. "The only thing I can't handle," I say as I poke a finger into his chest, "is your constant complaining about how I can't do anything."

Descole turns around to detach the punching bag from the hook. "I'm only being honest. I mean, anyone can see you have no idea what you're doing. One thing's for sure, you definitely don't have any of what I'm looking for." Once he finishes his insult, I can almost feel something snap. In less than five seconds, Descole is on the floor rubbing his cheek and I have my fist extended out in front of me.

"Okay let's get this straight, **Jean**. You were the only one asking for **my help**, got that? You needed an assistant for whatever the bloody hell you wanted, and I accepted! But when you abuse the trust you now have by insulting my effort," I pause to push my hair away, "you're going to have one hell of a ride trying to find one person that'll work for the dirty likes of **you!**" I glare at the punching bag lying on the floor as if to burn a hole in it with only my stare. I lean over it, with a million angry thoughts rushing through my head, and quickly jab a hole in it with only my fingers. Sand courses out from the leak as I stomp out of the dim lit room.

In my room, I've already calmed down and have started doing the part of my job that involves actually working. The book in front of me has something to do with the legend of the Ambrosian kingdom, with the beautiful queen and eternal life. My mum used to tell me that story whenever I couldn't sleep. I still remember some of the melody from the legend. I start humming the tune as I continue to read the book. There's a light knock on the door, in which I respond, "Descole, you better back off unless you want another blow up from me." The door opens anyway as Raymond, Descole's servant, puts his head in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss. I just wanted to know why my master now has a bruise covering half his face." I stifle a laugh and gesture him inside. "Raymond, does he always act like a selfish prick to other people, or did I do something wrong?" I ask wearily. The small man smiles and chuckles. "Oh I assure, madam. From what I know, he thinks very highly of you." I look at him in surprise. "I'm sure he's doing it for a good reason. I know he can be a little stubborn or flamboyant, but once you know him more he can be very charming and rather warm-hearted." I blush and bite my lip. "Now I feel bad. Well thank you for telling me Raymond." He bows and exits the room, closing the door behind him.

I lie in my bed with my hands over my face. "Why is it I always get into the worst of problems?" I murmur. The door opens again, this time more quietly. Descole is standing in the doorway with a towel on his left cheek. He closes the door and walks carefully towards me. "I hope you're not planning on hitting me again." He chuckles. I roll away as he sits on the bed. "You know, I did hurt someone once. He was a very close friend of mine. And I guess he still is." I murmur before yawning.

"I'm sorry if I came off as a..." "An asshole?" I interrupt. We both laugh and I already feel a lot better. "I suppose you could put it that way. I only said it so I could raise your confidence. I know this might be hard since you haven't dealt with this much pressure," he stops for a moment to look down, "I just don't want you getting hurt for my mistakes. The only reason I'm being so strict is that you can learn to defend yourself." He straightens up and adjusts his towel. The bruise on his face is a mix of purple and green and I sit up immediately.

"Does it hurt much?" I demanded. He looks at me and I act skittish. "It's not too bad now, just a minor ache. It was pretty bad when your fist made an impact on my face." He smiles and I walk to my desk. "I've uh been working on the manuscript for Ambrosia. I'm not finished yet, but I'm getting there." Descole nods distantly and touches my hand. A sudden shock runs through my body and he leans to me. "Can I just have a conversation with you, just to learn more about each other?" he looks at me concernedly and I stand there in surprise. "O-of course, that means you have to answer to though, okay?" He agrees with a smirk.

We sit on my bed for a long time, just asking questions about our pasts. I feel like this is the first time I've ever really had a simple talk with someone in a while. Descole goes on for a while about how he designed his "costume" and I get into a lying position. Before I know it, I'm half asleep still hearing him talk. I feel like I'm getting lifted up as something rustles in my room. I then get put into my bed, as the covers pull over me gently. Someone closes the door and I drift off into a sweet sleep.

Q and A

Hugsrgood: Hello everybody! We gotz some more questions from the fans, or at least I hope they're fans.*ominous music*

Teresa:*takes step away from Hugs*Well we have a question that says, ¿Cómo estas, Layton?...

Hugsrgood:*gasps* Oh no its Spanishz! What are we gonna do?!

Professor: I guess I'm okay, not much is really going on. I did try a new blend of tea, though. I forgot the name of it.

Hugsrgood:*claps excitedly* Yeah, Professor! The next question is, Professor...Dmitri is making out Claire! Clive, you have girls swooning over you. I'm not them fortunately. *smirks* Good luck with this one!

Dmitri: Oh thank god! My dreams have come true!*grabs Claire who pushes away*

Teresa: HEY HEY!*kicks Dmitri in the stomach* Since when do people decide who my sister snogs? Too bad she's **not** doing this one!

Clive: What the hell am I doing with all these girls!?*weird girls start crowding around him* HELP ME!*gets consumed by fangirls*

Hugsrgood: Claire and Emmy,I challenge you to find the professor's stalker to stop her,well, Teresa is just going to say something embarrassing about Claire(she's awesome,but she got something to hide). That's our next question.

Professor: Wait since when do I have a stalker? *looks at Hugs*

Hugsrgood: Hey don't look at me! I grew out of that already! *pulls out cellphone* I though you said he didn't know about it!

Claire: Let's get a move on Emmy! *runs away*

Teresa: Well I guess one thing I know is that Claire had a short crush on Paul from college.

Hugsrgood: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Layton just got owned!

Professor:*stares blankly into space*

Teresa: Hershel, are you alright? *waves hand in face*

Emmy: We couldn't find the stalker but we found this device...

*smoke bomb goes off*

Claire: What the...? LET GO OF ME!

*smoke goes away to reveal Don Paulo holding Claire*

Professor and Dmitri:*pull out masses of weapons*Suck it Don!*everything blows up*

**That was messed up in the brain! Thanks for reading and I wanted to add some fun little fluff to make the story better...? Whatever, thanks for everything and keep those eyes on the screen! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Interesting Discussions**

**DISCLAIMER: Before I get some angry person yelling at me in the comments about "EHHH! You had Teresa cuss! This is supposed to be for kids, you blorblesnaggle!", I won't have anyone curse too much. The only reason I did it was because of the mood. I won't do it unless the time is right. So just chill your hurt butts, haters! **

The water going down my throat is only little comfort after the heavy workout I finished three minutes ago. My chest feels like it might burst from all the labored breathing. I wipe some of the sweat off my forehead as I slowly get up from the bench. My legs are burning from the attempted kicks I made on the punching bag and my knuckles are entirely red. I stretch out gently so I don't strain any muscles too bad.

Descole has been letting me train on my own, although training alone can get very tough when you don't have a lot of experience. I've tried my best, which is the only thing I can really do. My training has been spaced out evenly so I don't overdo it. Apart from the strenuous workout, everything's been alright. Descole and I have started to learn more about each other, and some days we have tea together to just chat. I smile with contentment as I think about the friendly conversations.

As I start leaving the training area, my knee starts throbbing and I limp out of the room. My stomach feels knotted and my head is buzzing. I rub my neck as I climb slowly up the stairs. Once I come to the bathroom, I take my time to change into some comfy clothing. I grab a cloth, wetting it with cold water, and dab my head with it. I look in the mirror at my messy bun and bruises on my arms. I sigh, taking my hair down and try to fix it. The throbbing in my knee has dulled and I wash my red knuckles before exiting the bathroom.

Down the hall is what sounds like classical music playing. I look down curiously and walk quietly towards the half opened door. Inside the room looks like a library, with shelves jammed with books of different colors and sizes, along with a couple leather sofas. A record player is sitting on a glass table with the disk spinning on the track. I spot Descole, with his back turned, looking head down into a large book. He has a tea cup set on the shelf where the book was. The tea smells like jasmine, one of my favorite kinds.

"So how is your training doing?" he asks without turning around. I take a seat on a wooden chair and look around the room again. "It's a little strange, but it's better than listening to you brag." He chuckles, closing the book lightly. "I suppose you're right," he pauses to take a drink of tea, "Just don't do anything too tough for you to handle." I raise an eyebrow. "Do you think I can't handle it, because I'm a girl?" I use a hint of anger in my tone. "I'm not prejudice to women or anything like that. I just don't want my assistant getting hurt before she does anything important. After all, you **are** going to perform some 'tasks' for me."

He smirks at me as he paces around the room. "Oh really, what do you kind of tasks do you have in mind?" "When the time comes, you'll know." I shake my head hopelessly while running my fingers through my hair. Descole takes another book of from a shelf, this one worn out from age, and looks at me. "This book here is about the kingdom of Ambrosia. 'Although the Ambrosian people never left evidence of their existence, many stories have been passed on by generations about its beauteous queen who loved music. When she became ill, the people worked endlessly to find some way to save her. But there attempts were futile, as when the cure was discovered, the adored queen had passed on. The antidote has been named, The Elixir of Life, and the story ends with the people of Ambrosia drinking from the elixir, so that some day, they might reunite with their queen."

I smile fondly, as I go over the tale in my mind. "I remember reading that legend whenever I was sad. That was always my favorite." I hug my arms to stop any tears from coming out. Descole sits next to me, placing the book gently on the table in front of us. He places a hand on my arm, causing me to cringe. A sharp, but quick, pain shoots thorough my arm and I shut my eyes. "Are you alright, Teresa?" he demands. I nod hastily and he gets up to pour me a cup of tea. I gingerly take it from his soft hands and sip it slowly. Descole watches me with concern as I lower my cup from my mouth.

"Well I guess I might've worked a little harder than normal." I say with clenched teeth. The masked man then notices my red hands and sighs. "I shouldn't blame you, since you haven't really dealt with this." He walks quickly out of the room, and then returns with a suspicious bottle. "This will help your knuckles from getting worse." He pours some of the liquid on a towel and takes one of my hands.

I tense up when the towel touches my skin. It stings horribly, but I don't pull away. Descole repeats the method on the other hand and the stinging isn't as bad. I rub my hands lightly and breathe quietly. "They'll eventually heal, but you need to take a break from your training for now. I want you to be prepared, but not overworked, got that?" I nod silently and finish the rest of my tea. I feel everything ache dully and rise slowly. "I should probably get some of my 'other' work done, so I guess I'll see you later." I smile brightly and start walking out of the room. Descole mumbles goodbye while looking at another book.

Once I'm out of the room, I linger by the door and peek in the library. He's still reading that book, but then he mutters something I can't hear. I swear I hear my name, but whatever he said I doubt I'll ever know. I go to my room and sit at my desk with my hands slightly shaking. "Whatever you're feeling, Teresa...is it real?"

**Sorry if this chapter's a tad short; I really want to watch the Oscars! GRAND BUDAPEST IS AWESOME! Thanks for reading this next update and keep those eyes on the screen! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Well Deserved Celebration**

"Mrs. Ryder, the doctor is ready to see you." I rise from the waiting room chair and approach the front desk. "Just go down the hall and enter the second room to the left." The secretary smiles as I go down the hall. There are pictures that, I guess, kids drew scattered on the walls. I take off my sunglasses as I walk up to the door. Nobody is inside, so I take a seat on the bed. I put my purse next to me just as a balding man with glasses enters through the door.

"Hello, Lydia. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asks while looking at a clipboard. "Well, I've been feeling a little lightheaded, plus my neck has been aching for a couple days now." I explain while rubbing my back. The man nods at me, then opens up a computer. While he's looking away, I quickly pull out a damp rag and hold it behind me. The doctor approaches me with a thermometer and tells me to open my mouth. I follow his instructions as he puts the stick in my mouth.

Right when he looks away, I push the rag onto his nose and mouth area. He grunts in surprise as I press the towel harder against him. He then almost falls to the ground, but I pull him to the bed and throw the rag out the window. I take his coat, along with his ID badge, and go towards the computer. It looks like the doctor already logged in and I open up some of the files about their warehouse. "Good, just what I need." I say to myself with a grin. Now for the hard part; I have to make sure **no one** notices anything wrong. I throw on the white lab coat and put my hair in a tight bun.

With the disguise on, I hesitate before opening the door. "Just keep your head down and try to hurry down there." I whisper encouragingly. With the doorknob in my hand, I turn it slowly and slide out into the hall. There's two men talking quietly, but, other than that, the hallway isn't crowded. I gulp down my anxiety, fast walking with my head turned away from the men. One of them takes a quick glance at me, causing me to walk even faster. But by the looks of it, he didn't notice anything...unusual. Hopefully, there's some elevator nearby here that'll quicken this up. I notice a sign pointing where the exit and stairs are, along with an elevator.

When I reach the elevator, I jab the "down" button with very little patience. I nervously look around for anything suspicious around, looking down whenever someone passes by. Then a light bell rings before the metal doors slide open, and I jump inside. Luckily, I'm alone in here and with a quick sigh of relief, I press the B1 button. The elevator then moves down as I try to catch my breath. At least the nerve racking part is finished with. "It's almost done, thank God."

As the doors open after a 'ding', I look swiftly around the dark basement. There are some storage containers, the big metal kind, and many file cabinets. It doesn't sound like anyone's around here. Just to be sure, I take a screwdriver from a nearby table and open up the circuit box. When it's open, I use the tool to turn off the elevator's system. Whatever I'm looking for has to be around here somewhere. I search quickly through drawers, files, and storage compartments with a little sweat collecting on my head.

After at least twenty cabinet searches, I find a cardboard box at the bottom of a drawer. There's a lightly written name, spelling out "Decolent 3.5". I open up the box, and inside is a bottle so dark that it doesn't show the interior. With a spark of happiness, I place the liquid back in the box and slip it into my purse. Even with the bad lighting, I can make out what looks like a garage door that would probably be used for the imported supplements. I try to feel for a remote or lever to open up the door. Then on the wall, there's a set of buttons and I wonder which one to press. One of them doesn't do anything and the other just makes a shrill beep. The last one slowly opens the mechanism while making a dull creak. When it's almost fully open, I stand outside in the alleyway still nervous if I get caught.

A dark limousine pulls up so suddenly I almost fall down. Instinctively, I yank open the car door and the car drive right out of the alley in seconds. I sink into the seat and breath slowly, putting my hand on my chest. "So how did it go, Teresa?" Descole asks calmly. I look at him annoyingly and try to hide my smile. "If you think getting this," I pause to pull out the brown box, "then consider it done." He smiles as he adjusts his mask and I hand him the box. The masked man reads the label and lightly claps. "Job well done, Teresa! How did your first mission go?" I blush in his praise and play with my hair. "At some points, it was a little difficult but also rather fun. I didn't **hurt** anyone, though." We both smile at each other as the world goes by.

Once we arrive at the mansion, Descole takes me to the library and fixes tea for us. "I don't see why it's so special; it was only the first mission." I point out. He hands me a tea cup and sits down. "Well, what you got for me was rather important for something I'm making and you still are getting some progress in training. I think that's worth a celebration." I shrug and take a drink. "I know this is kind of...random, but don't you ever get lonely by yourself?" Descole stops what he's doing and stays silent for a moment. "I do have Raymond, but yes, it can get quite lonely here. Why do you think I asked you to come here." He looks at me questioningly.

"Well, now you have me here for company." I put a hand on his shoulder. He smiles and takes a drink of tea. "So Teresa, what kind of experience do you have with mechanics?" Immediately, I feel a sharp pain in my heart and I fold my arms uncomfortably. "I-I did build a time machine, or at least attempted to. The experiment went wrong though, and my sister died in the explosion..."Descole looks down guiltily. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know." He shyly apologizes. "To be honest, I lost my parents when I was young. My mother died in some accident and my father disappeared somewhere. I haven't found him since then." I look at him astonished

I don't know what to do; I look away and feel really horrible. _Come on Teresa, do __**something**__. You can't just sit there_, a persuading voice demands in my head. I slowly face Descole and edge towards him. "Descole, I...I'm here for you through anything that happens. You just have to tell me. And I know you'd do the same for me." I say softly. He turns his head to look at me in surprise. We both stare at each other in comfortable silence, slowly edging towards one another. Once we're a few inches away, I close my eyes, and suddenly something seals my mouth.

When I open my eyes, Descole is what closed my mouth. I look at him in shock, but I don't do anything to stop it. We sit there for who know how long until something coming from the door awakens us. Raymond stands at the door and we slide away. "Uh, Raymond would you check on the machine in the basement?" he asks with a red face. Raymond nods briskly and leaves the doorway. I giggle a little bit and gaze at Descole. He gets up and brushes himself off. "I have something I need to fix, if you'll excuse me." He explains in a rush. I nod with a sort of sad feeling, but then he kisses my cheek before running out of the room.

"If that was real, then what you're feeling...is true."

**1,000 VIEWS! It's in the title, sort of. Thank you for paying attention to my story and I didn't have time to do a Q and A this time, really sorry. Thanks for reading and keep those eyes on the screen!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Light in the Darkness**

The pain is overwhelming, moving all around my body. Somehow, I got to the cliff outside of the mansion, and the waves are crashing against the rocks. A storm is coming, by the looks of it. I search for any sign of injury that might be causing my suffering, but there's nothing suspicious. The wind is howling, and although the sky is clear, everything feels dark. I fold my arms, trying to regain any heat from the strong gale. I crouch as the pain returns again, much more forcibly. "Where the heck is that coming from?" I ask to myself.

More wind blows hard against me, as I look around my surroundings. The trees are nearly getting blown off the side and few clouds are in the sky. Twigs are flying off their branches when the wind picks up. Some pebbles roll off the cliff and plunge into the water. "I wish this weather would clear up, it's pretty annoying." Then I hear a faint snap as if someone had stepped on one. I whip around and feel my throat close up as I look at my sister. Her eyes are dull, not showing any emotion. She's just standing there, with leaves drifting down to the forest floor. "C-Claire, what are you doing here?" I stammer.

She doesn't respond, and continues to stare at me unaffected. I feel my tears drip down my face when I remember how she died. _This can't be real...Can it_, I think with my head in a rush. Claire starts walking slowly towards me, and I feel something ominous growing inside. It can't be Claire; she seems so lifeless, like she doesn't recognize me. She's now a few feet away from me and then abruptly stops. I cautiously back up but it's like something's holding me back. "Don't you know who I am? It's Teresa, your sister. Please Claire, say something." She stays silent with her cold eyes watching me intently.

My feet are nearly at the edge of the cliff and Claire is still coming closer. My head is racing, trying to comprehend all the madness going on. I know pleading with her won't do anything and there's nowhere to run to. Another gust comes and I close my eyes when dust blows by. When I open them, she's standing a few inches away. We look at each other for a while, with just the storm blowing. Now I'm certain she's not Claire, but if it's not her, then who is it? What kind of person would want to look like my deceased sister? Claire puts her arms out in front of her, but before I can react, she pushes me over the side of the cliff. I can barely hear my scream against the wind and just before I reach the bottom I think I see her smirk as I fall into the dark water.

"Teresa! Teresa, wake up!" I bolt out of the bed, screaming in fear. Descole is holding my shoulders, trying to calm me down. Hot tears are pouring down my face and I gasp for air. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He strokes my hair as my heart starts to slow down. I curl up in a ball, still remembering the horrible dream. "Descole, it was so scary. My sister was there and she pushed me over the cliff. But it wasn't her; she didn't speak to me or anything." I'm pretty sure he can't understand what I'm saying, but it's worth a try. He continues to listen, holding my hand firmly when the tears return.

My throat is dully aching by the time I'm finished, and I feel like a mess. Descole pulls me into a hug, rubbing my head. "It wasn't real, I'm sure your sister would never do that to you." He tries to comfort me. I gently pull away, and rub my eyes. "But what if she **would** do that? I couldn't help her before the explosion and that has always haunted me ever since. I blame myself for that." I look down to avoid contact with him. Descole lifts my head up. "I know you would never hurt your sister. You love her and miss her a lot." He smiles fondly and I lean to kiss him.

After ten minutes of lying with him, Descole gets up slowly. "I guess I'll let you sleep then. Good night, Teresa." He kisses my forehead and starts to walk out. I get a creepy feeling and look around restlessly. "Descole wait!" The masked man looks around the door frame. "Can you stay with me, please? I don't like being alone." I make an expecting expression while he thinks it over. "Tell you what; you can come with me to my room and stay until you fall asleep. Is that alright with you?" I nod happily and we both walk to his bedroom. Descole pulls the blankets away for me to lie down in. He gets in and watches me start to drift off.

8 hours later

Sunlight shines in my face, causing me to open my eyes. The curtains are closed and I realize that I'm still in Descole's room. I feel a lot better and slowly get out of the bed. My manager isn't in the room and I decide to go to my own room to get dressed. I run through the hall and shut the door so I can change. Once I find some suitable clothes, I go down the stairs and find Descole in the parlor. "You looked like you slept well." He says with a smile. I shake my head and take a seat next to him. "Thank you for helping. I really appreciate it." I thank him, blushing a little.

I notice a few maps on the endtable and ask what they're for. "Well, I was planning on telling you later but I suppose now's the time. Apparently, there's a town that has something archeological that might help me discover part of what I'm looking for. There's a legend pertaining to the town about an ancient ruin that is so perfect and beautiful it's almost like heaven. It is a myth, but there could be something related to that. I want you to accompany me there and help me find any artifacts in the town."

I definitely didn't expect another mission so soon. "So basically, you want to go artifact hunting?" I ask unsurely. He nods while looking at the maps. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but this thing I'm looking for is really important. It might be why my father disappeared." I look away so I can think clearly. This is very sudden, but if it's that special to him...I walk to Descole and touch his hand. "Of course I'll help you." I say as I place a kiss on his cheek. He smiles and takes my hand. "What's this town called then?" I inquire. He looks at one of the maps and smirks at me.

"Misthallery."

**I would've finished this sooner, but my cousin accidentally unplugged the computer and it went out. Luckily, Microsoft saved my data so I didn't have to start all over. I will have another Q and A next chapter, don't worry about it. So next chapter will be their arrival to this mysterious new town. For those of you who know the game series well, Teresa will have some interesting things she'll come across. (Hint Hint) Anyway, thanks for reading and keep those eyes on the screen! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Somewhere in the Mist**

Well one thing's for sure, this place is pretty secluded. I mean there are a few towns on the way, but they aren't exactly close together. The fog is pretty thick as we drive to Misthallery, and I don't bother to look out the window. I can tell Descole can't hide his impatience, since all he's doing is turning around constantly. "You know, it's not like this place is leaving anytime soon." I point out as he adjusts his mask for the umpteenth time. He whips towards me and smiles. "Oh I'm quite aware of that, Teresa. It's just...you don't know how long I've been searching for an opportunity to open up. So many years of toil and hardship I had to go through." He explains while studying maps in his hands. I nod distantly; at this rate, it'll take another six hours to get there.

It's been about two months since I was told about Misthallery. I've continued more of my training; I suppose it's going well. A couple times Descole had to help me move around when I pulled a muscle. There have been days when I hadn't accomplished any training, but with some advice from my "manager", I've started improving. Apart from that, we've had some more bonding time to know more about each other. I've added some new designs on my motorcycle and I took Descole for a ride. He insisted he would never ride any "monstrosity" ever again, but he still comes along. I insisted that we take my bike, which he at first strongly disagreed. But with some persuasion, he finally allowed it. He already had it sent to where we'll be staying.

The car goes over a large bump, causing me to graze the roof. "Great, we probably hit some poor creature in the road." I mutter under my breath. The automobile abruptly halts, and Descole steps out slowly. I stay inside, not wanting to see any animal crushed against the road, with its...Ew, no I'm not going to think about that. I shudder and rub my arms. "Descole, is it alright out there?" I ask meekly. Someone runs up to the door and the masked man sticks his head inside. I swear, if I could see his eyes, they'd be shining with excitement.

"You **have** to see this, dear." He pulls me gently out of the car. I look at him with a smile, and then turn to a large expanse of mist. "Wow, you were right; this is so amazing to watch! Next, we have to go see that flower over there grow." I say sarcastically. He folds his arms, and I think he's showing that he isn't amused, only it's hard to tell with the mask on his face. "Very funny, Foley." He now calls me by my last name whenever he's mad or frustrated. "It's the fog that's covering it. Once it clears, you'll know what I mean." I stifle a laugh and look back to the fog. After a few minutes, it slowly fades revealing a river a yard in front of us with old buildings in the background. There are two bridges crossing the river, and a wooden dam near the center of town. "Okay, that **is** pretty cool." I admit as I lace my fingers through his.

Descole smiles triumphantly before going back to the car. It looks like we'll have to go by foot, as the bridge won't fit a limousine on it. When he returns, the maps are once again stuck in his face, and I shake my head exhaustingly. Then, I notice a distant shape on the hill; it's a large house, maybe about the size of Descole's, spread far apart from the rest of the town. I get a pain in my body for a split second as a memory of a foggy lake flashes momentarily in my head. _Oh dear, if I've been here before, what does that mean for the future?_ When I return to the present, Descole is holding my waist with a shocked expression. I blink a few times and get back to my feet. "I-I'm alright. It must have been a spasm or something." It hurts to lie to him, but I can't tell him what really happened; that job is for someone else.

He nods and takes my hand. "Well, if you're okay, then we should head to where we're staying." I smile in response, and we make our way into the town. Most of the buildings are brick, with beautiful designs. The people are very kind while we walk through. Although, there was this weird boy who was laughing near what looked like a house that had fallen apart. Descole walked a little faster when we came near him. He said we'd be staying in a cabin that was near the edge of town by a forest. A few times he lost rack of where we're going and had to pull out more maps from wherever he kept them. Once we went past a dock with a canoe, I could see the wooden house nearby.

The cabin is very warm, unlike the weather outside. It has three different room and two bathrooms, along with a full kitchen. "What do you think?" he asks, still looking at the maps. I pull them away and put my arms around him. "It's more than I expected, that's for sure." I reply before kissing his cheek. He strokes my hair and smiles. "I wanted you to stay somewhere nice while I'm away." My bright smile immediately falls when he finishes. "You mean...you mean, you're not **staying**?" I furrow my eyebrows and push away from him. Descole bites his lip guiltily before answering. "Teresa, I- Well, what I'm doing is very dangerous, and I have something else I want you to do."

I clench my teeth down angrily. "You don't think I can handle it?" I force out calmly. He shakes his head briskly. "It's not that I think you can't do it; what I have to do requires more experience, and I've been doing this most of my life." He pauses to take my hand. "There are things I need for you to do, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I look down, still a little mad, but I get what he's saying. I nod solemnly and Descole rubs my hand. "I know you can do so many things, but who knows what will happen what I'm going to do." He talks so calmly, yet there's an insistent tone in his voice.

"Just promise me you won't be gone for too long." I say quietly. He raises my head and kisses my forehead. "I promise, Teresa."

Q and A

Hugs: Hey Layton fans! It's time for another Q and A time! *cheers quietly* Sorry about the delay for the last one, but here we are now! Our first question asks: "Descole and Layton meet Professor Herminia Layton; she's from an alternate universe where Descole had a sister instead of a brother. So what do you both think of her?"

Descole: *stare for long period of time*

Layton: It is a little strange to have someone look nearly like you, but I think we'll get along well.

Descole: *continues to stare* Why are there two of you? I'm not crazy, am I?

Hugs: While Descole is processing that, our next question says: "Rosetta, you're up against a time traveler and a lady who kicks have no chance at all with the and Emmy, that's your target." *reads again in confusion*

Emmy: Who's the lady who kicks? Are they referring to me or someone else?

Hugs: I guess they mean you, so Rosetta...good luck with her. You guys go fight somewhere I don't have to watch.

Rosetta: *gulps nervously* don't kill me Emmy.

Hugs: I know this isn't a question, but I **have** to see this one! "They kiss! And I wonder about Prof's reaction..."

Teresa: *blushes horribly* NO NO NO NO! I'm not doing that one!

Descole: *still in shock of Herminia*

Hugs: Too bad Teresa! I made you so you follow your creator!

Teresa: *sighs heavily* Please don't hate me Hershel! *kisses Descole on lips*

Layton: What did you sa-*sees Teresa and Descole smooching*...*chugs teapot*

Hugs: Oh I knew it was worth it! Next question: "A question for Descole:  
>Do you like cats?"<p>

Descole:...I suppose I do, I didn't really come across too many when I was young, and most just hissed at me.

Hugs: The next question is: "Question for you actually like Descole as same as in the story?"...THE FIRST QUESTION SOMEONE"S ASKED ME! *plays hallelujah music* Um actually, I had a crush on Descole for a while, his personality and cockiness was just really charming for me. Oh yeah there's also one for Flora: "And Flora, give a random victim, I mean, character, your interference guys." I'm going to assume they want someone to eat Flora's cooking. *smiles deviously* One, two, three, NOT IT!

Teresa, Descole, Layton, etc: NOT IT!

Rosetta: *runs in* NOT IT! *looks at Emmy*

Emmy: Oh NO!

Hugs: You know, I never **did **forgive you for betraying the professor. *rubs hand together*

1 hour later

Emmy: *pukes everywhere* GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!

Hugs:*pats a sad Flora's back* Now that that's done with, thanks so much for reading!

**Things are going to get interesting! I actually do hate Emmy for betraying the professor's trust and I did have a crush on Descole for a while! Thanks for the person who asked me a question, really appreciate it! Keep those eyes on the screen!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Everybody Can Lose Something**

The sun is slowly moving closer to the horizon as I wander around the bustling marketplace. I just had to get the essentials, food and such, but I wanted to get Descole something. He's been gone for nearly five days now, and I want to surprise him when he returns. We've been staying here for a few months, and a lot of events have taken place. I heard that Clark and Brenda had gotten married, and Clark is now mayor of Misthallery. They even have a son named Luke, which everyone adores. But the town's librarian told me that Brenda mysteriously disappeared three days after I came. It's so unlike her to leave her husband and child alone, unless something happened between them. I was planning on visiting Clark, but when Brenda left, I decided to leave him be. From what I know, he hasn't said why his wife went away, but now Luke has become more isolated from everyone. I wish I could see him, I could tell him about how I met his parents.

And I can't forget about three weeks ago, the town has been going through a strange catastrophe during the night. In certain parts of Misthallery, buildings have been demolished, and apparently it's happened a few times before I arrived. Everyone says it's the Specter from legend, being controlled by some evildoer playing the Specter's Flute. I've heard the myth plenty of times, but I don't know what to believe. I just hope Descole's safe, wherever he might be. Now don't get me wrong, I have been very cross with him, just leaving me during all this destruction. One time when he came back, I poured boiling water on him, but he somehow makes it up to me. Although, he never tell me where he went or what his plan was. The only thing I know is that he's found somewhere safe to stay.

I jump back into reality when I notice a stand filled with masks. _Maybe I should get him a new mask, there's so many to choose from_. After a few minutes of browsing, I notice a mask under a display case. It covers everything but the mouth area, and there are light blue vines swirling through the mask. The eyes look blank with no expression, but a single golden tear goes down the 'face'. The woman at the stand smiles at me while I stare at the glass case. "Could I see that one, please?" I ask, pointing to the mask. She places it on the table for me to look at. "If ya didn't know, that one there tells a story." I turn to her as she begins to tell the tale.

"There was a beautiful woman who had no one in her life. No family, friends, or lovers. In fact, she was so sad that each time she wept, her tears were gold because of her beauty and courageous heart. One day, she couldn't take the pain any longer, and she threw herself off a cliff. But when she landed, the woman had fallen into her home, where her family lived. Ya see, the guardians of time were so saddened by the lady's past that they allowed her to go back in time, to when all the people she loved were alive. They told her she could alter the future and let everyone live. And she did, but she still cried golden tears, to remember that all people can lose the things they most care about."

My eyes are watering slightly and I forcefully wipe them away. "And do the blue vines represent time ripping to help her?" The woman nods slowly, staring at the mask. "I'd like to buy it, please." I walk out of the market, passing by the old lady selling candy. The sun is resting atop the hills, and I think about the legend the woman at the market had told me. It was so beautiful, with her pain being lifted just because of her beauty and kind heart. Myths are always different from one another, they tell stories of sadness, bravery, love, or life lessons. I come across few people, since night will soon arrive. _I should get back too, who knows what might happen tonight_, I think as I quicken my pace. Honestly, I don't think a legendary beast could cause this much havoc, but who knows what this "Specter" might be. A few stars brighten up the dark sky as I race to get to the cabin. I look at the street sign, which says North Ely Street. I stop abruptly, realizing I'm going the wrong way.

Everything feels so quiet, too quiet. There's nobody taking a midnight stroll, or any animals scurrying around. It's only me, wandering the small town of Misthallery trying to find my way. I enter the park with the little pond, and I'm pretty sure I'm on the right track. My hair blows into my face, and I push it frustratingly out of my vision. _Just look for the docks at the river, then you'll be going the right way_. I rub my arms as a cold rush of wind blows gently. I hear someone slam their shutters closed, probably frightened by the mysterious Specter. I start walking faster when a garbage can falls over. It might be some cat, but I'm not taking any chances. I stop in the doorway of a wrecked home to calm my fast beating heart to normal.

Right when I'm ready to move on, something in the distance makes the ground shake. I try to hold onto something, but I end up falling to my knees. I cover my head in case something falls as the rumbles get louder. I peek around the entrance and widen my eyes. There's fog surrounding the corners of the street, but I can make out a large shape in the mist. It stands a little taller than the buildings and it trudges closer. I shrink back in the door as I see a tree get thrown across the street. The footsteps get closer, and I cover my mouth in case it hears me. _Teresa, you have to see what this thing really is. Don't be a scared damsel in distress._ With a deep breath, I slowly poke my eyes out from the doorway and stare at the so-called Specter.

It's not one creature, it's...two. As they get closer, I look more directly at the duo. One of them is a large blue dinosaur looking thing, and I can hear a distant song being played. I search for the player, but nobody is around. The creature yelps as the other monster hurls a chunk of stone at it. The blue animal gets thrown back and I catch a glimpse of its face. A sharp pain jolts my body, causing me to cringe. I remember a little animal at a foggy lake, with nothing to guide it home. The pain stops suddenly and I gasp in shock. The creature backs up with a determined look on its face. I feel the other thing come closer and a black metal leg stomps down in front of me. It's a giant robot, made up of other smaller machines, and before it gets pushed by the blue animal, I hear someone yell, "You damned creature! You're not stopping me from getting what I want." My hands start to shake when I recognize the voice. "D-Descole?"

I immediately cover my mouth, and pray that they didn't hear anything. The robot smashes the blue animal with a pillar, and they both move down the street. The rumbles get more distant, and I look cautiously towards the two. I can just see a person sitting on the robot, yelling more insults at the animal. I slowly get out of the doorway and stand in the road. _It can't be him; it can't be him on there. Please, tell me it isn't him._ My heart is racing and my palms are damp with sweat. Another holler comes from the two giants fighting, and they move towards the other end of the street.

Once they move to the next road, I sprint towards the end of Misthallery, sobbing uncontrollably along with tears blurring my eyes. Nothing looks clear, but I don't stop running anyway. I can see the forest a mile or so away, and I run onto a dirt path. I suddenly trip over, putting my hands out in front of me. I flinch as my hands and knees slowly trickle out blood. I pull myself to my feet, and race inside the cabin. I rinse the blood from my hands and legs with tears pouring down my cheeks. I turn the water off, staring at the town a few miles away. I curl up on the couch, hugging my legs with more tears dripping down. "You-you...How could you? How **could** you?! I...thought...you would be different." I can barely speak with the many sobs stopping me. I look at the kitchen counter, with the bag holding the mask.

I open the bag, and stare at the mask in my hand. Anger fills my head, causing me to almost throw it to the ground. I walk back to the couch, the mask in my possession. I study it for a while, with no expression. I think back to the legend behind the mask, and of giving it to Descole. Well, he doesn't deserve anything from me, especially what he's done. A few tears fall, but I slowly place the mask on my own face. It feels like it fits perfectly, and I feel the golden tear on the mask's design.

Instinctively, I rush to my bedroom and pull out a dull saffron hooded robe. I slide into it; although the sleeves are a tad short, it feels very smooth on me. I fit the hood onto my head, and look into the full length at my reflection. I don't recognize myself, due to my face hidden by the mask. My mouth shows, and I feel a surge of determination. "I won't sit here while people hurt innocents. This town can't handle this much terrorization, they can't defend themselves. Someone must stand up for the people who can't do that for their own good." My face grows angrier and my fist tightens.

"This is where the Guardian of Time enters."

**Sorry for the weird "pep talk" Teresa had; I just wanted to show how she feels about being betrayed once again. She can't handle how the people she once cared about thought she didn't matter. Don't worry though, things will get better for her. I actually made up the mask and its legend by myself. I really liked it, for my taste at least. **** Now I know everyone might be mad that I spent all this time shipping Teresa and Descole, but it will mean something in the future. Just saying. Thanks for reading and keep those eyes on the screen.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Guardian of Time**

The mask is standing on the table, almost waiting for me to do something. I look back at it, in an angry mood. I fold my arms, sinking deeper into the bed. It's been like this for nearly two hours, just staring at each other. My head's been throbbing just thinking about how **he** betrayed me. Descole did end up coming a day later, obviously unaware of my presence that night. I tried hiding my anger while he was here, but it felt unreal. I knew he was trying to care for me, but I made sure he didn't realize anything suspicious. He was romantic at times, although it didn't change the fact how he lied to me. Luckily, Descole left again last night, obviously not telling me where he was going.

After doing some more digging, I found out he was the cause of Brenda's disappearance, disguising himself as their butler, and holding Clark's wife hostage along with the real butler. Poor Clark's been blackmailed to keep quiet as he destroys the town, but he's working with someone else, only I don't quite know how they are. Nonetheless, he only wants to find some a place in a myth related to the Specter's legend. But now I don't have a clue what to do next; how can I help this town when I'm living with the cause of destruction? I pull my hair back, the stress rising once again to my head. I turn over to my side, just to look away from the intimidating mask.

"Damn it Descole, why would you do that to me?" I mutter under my breath. The mask tilts to the right near my closet. I roll my eyes and look out the window. _You know, he __**did**__ lose both his parents, and lived by himself for most of his life. Give him a break. Yes he did betray you, but he's doing this to find his father. You were a wreck when Claire left you; it's the same for him._ A small voice says in my head. I toss around for a few moments before staring back at the pale face looking back at me. I finally rise from the bed, and snatch the mask up from its resting place. "Why do you torment me? What is it you want?" I demand with a red face. The mask just looks back solemnly, with the golden tear trickling down its face.

I slowly turn towards my closet and gingerly open its doors. The saffron robe immediately stands out from the rest of the clothes, making me slightly flinch. I stroke the soft fabric before pulling it out from its hanger. I throw it onto my bed along with the mask. The sun shines brightly through the half closed drapes as it sinks closer to the buildings. I think back to that painful night, watching the blue creature fight against machine. The town can't possibly go on like this. I quickly put the robe on and the hood over my head. I brush the mask with a rush of anxiety. _Am I really going to try to help this small town by myself? A girl who's lost her older sister, left her friends, and has been betrayed countless times?_ I take a deep breath before fitting the mask on my face.

3 hours later

The past hours have been a blur; I somehow got onto this building and it's now night. The wind blows gently across the rooftops as I touch my forehead. Sure enough, the mask is still on, as well as the yellow hood. A distant flute plays a melody, and the ground slightly shakes. "Of course it's them. What else would shake the earth?" I murmur crossly. A defiant voice urges me to save these people from my former 'lover'. It pushes me towards the edge of the roof and I stare down expressionless. "This. Is for the people of Misthallery, no one else." I whisper into the breeze.

With a shaky step, I fall off the brick building and catch a hanging clothesline. I gasp, pulling myself to a window ledge. I clutch my chest with slow breaths and smile. That alone made me feel so alive; now I don't have a choice. These people need my help, and I will give it to them. I stand up on the window sill and climb up with the help of the line. I reach the building top with a few exasperated sighs and, with a smirk, run from roof to roof towards the rumbling noise. It gets louder with each jump, and I throw my arms behind me in excitement. I could get used to this kind of work around here.

I can barely see a light blue head poking out from a group of buildings. _Hold on, little one. I'm coming to help._ I leap over a large gap, rolling onto the asphalt of the roof. "Well it is my first time jumping buildings." I grunt lightly. My elbow is a bit red, but other than that I'm alright. I push myself back up and continue to make my way to the duel. A stone statue goes flying towards the park and I run faster until m lungs are full to bursting. I gasp for air as I make a final jump over to a building with a corner missing. I quickly crouch down as a black pincher rises in the air. I wipe my forehead in relief and crawl towards the edge. I poke my head out cautiously and a panicked squeak comes before the building I'm on rattles momentarily.

I hug my arms as the shaking recedes. The animal headbutts the black robot and it whirs its limbs around. I don't hear Descole say anything and I slowly stand up. I suppose it's time I took a step in this fight. I pick up a metal pipe; I guess this could work for something. I hop off the ledge and land on my feet onto the animal's back. It looks around in confusion as I climb towards its head. I stand atop its head as I see Descole look at me annoyed. "Who in the hell are you?" he spits. I cringe and ball my hand in a fist. I won't let him walk over me now.

"Listen up, you Phantom of the Opera fanboy! This town has suffered long enough from your destruction and I'm not going to tolerate it anymore. I will fight for Misthallery as long as I need to, especially from sideshows like you." I retort with anger. He's taken aback by my reply, but pulls a few levers. "We'll see about that, love." The machine rushes forward into the creature's frontal area. It yelps in shock, and I lightly pat its head before spring over to the red eyed robot. I land on its shoulder area and hurriedly race to the control unit. I turn towards the blue animal; it's looking at me with surprise still in its eyes, but it urges me to keep moving. I keep climbing up as the two battle with building parts. A couple bricks nearly hit my head on the way.

Once I reach the top, Descole turns towards me and sneers. "Alright then, let's get this over with." He retorts. He takes out a shiny sword and points it at me. I then pull out the metal pipe and clash it against his blade. "Just to warn you, I'm no pushover." I remark. We start in a matched 'sword' fight and the robot continues to battle against the blue animal. I barely dodge a slash to the face and counter it with a kick to his legs. He stumbles, trying to regain his balance, and pushes more buttons. One of the machine's claws snap at me, and I quickly run to the side. It rips part of my cloak as I move, with Descole smirking in the background. I leap to the black arm, catching a loose wire so I don't fall. I make my way to the top as the claw flails around.

I fall on my back, and the robotic claw snatches me off its arm. I struggle to get out of its grasp but it starts to tighten its grip. My body is getting crushed and I hold back a scream of pain. _I need to get the pipe out from its hand._ I take hold of the cylinder of metal and pull it out of the hand. Before the hand starts to crush my bones, I stab the pipe into the machine and a few fuses flicker. The robot claw wavers for a moment, and then crashes onto the control board where Descole is standing. A burst of smoke covers the scene, and I wave my hands around to clear it off. Descole is standing over me with his foot on my chest. He steps down harder, causing me to cringe in pain. He leans to my face and cuts my cheek. "I better not see you messing with my plans, woman. Or the same thing will happen like tonight." He scowls as he walks toward his machine. I slowly get to my feet, and grab my pipe quietly. _It will __**not **__end like this._

I quietly take a few steps behind him and pull him back by his cape. He tries to get away, but I yank him back harder. "If I need to remind you, I said I wouldn't stop to protect this town. And I meant it seriously." I whisper. I snatch the silver blade from his hand and take my time to cut his cape in half. When I've completed my revenge, I shove him forward and Descole races to his robot. He turns it on and moves it away from the fight scene. I fling the sword across the street and rub m eyes. "Bloody hell, that was exhausting." I quietly exclaim while taking my mask off. I hear an inquiring squeak from the blue creature. It tilts its head at me and I smile triumphantly. "I suppose that's good enough for a thank you." I chuckle. It flops over to me, towering above my height. _It got pretty big for that small little thing_. It looks at me carefully, and I guess it finally recalls where I was from. It nuzzles my chest and I pat its small head. "Hey little one. Good to see you too." I mutter.

I remember the pipe in my hand and brush my fingers on it. Instinctively, I walk to a cemented wall and begin to carve something. The animal chirrups in confusion as I complete my message. The wall now has a giant golden tear with the words: "Courtesy of the Guardian of Time." I wipe my forehead and smile at the tall organism. "Pretty good, wouldn't you say?" I ask. I swear it nodded to me, or it just sniffed some flowers. I once again hear the distant flute music and the animal raises it head. It starts to flop away, but it then turns around and squeaks cheerfully. "I don't have anything else to do. Alright little one I'm coming." And I slowly follow the creature, content for now with my help.

Q and A

Hugs: Welcome to another Q and A time! Before this episode, I found the most ADORABLE robot and I named him Q-bot! *squeals* He's just so cute! He'll be asking all the questions from now on!

Q-bot: First question. Beep boop, "I've never had actual tea. What does Professor Layton think of that?" *Hugs squeals in distance*

Professor: Well, I suppose I'm alright with that; everyone has their own taste. I do recommend you try it sometime though. It's a good stress reliever. *drinks tea*

Hugs: I myself have been trying more tea recently. Are you pwoud of me Professor?

Q-bot: Next question: "Hugs, what's your fave character?" Beep, incorrect spelling.

Hugs: So adorable! Um that's really hard to decide on. All the characters are really well developed with cool personalities! * mutters under breath* But I still hate Emmy for betraying the Professor!

Q-bot: All questions finished! *shuts down*

Hugs: Wait WHAT?! That can't be all of them!

Teresa: Well you **did** do a large amount of questions the last time, remember?

Hugs: *looks down sadly* Oh yeah...Well thanks everyone one for watching, see you next time! Did I really do that much!?

**U guys can also ask Q-bot questions if you want! And for the people who know the game series well, the "gang" will be coming soon. **** As always, thanks for reading and keep your eyes on the screen!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Lonely Trio**

"Hang on there, little one. Where exactly are you going?" The blue animal continues to trek up the hill, ignoring my questions. I shrug it off and keep pushing on. A raccoon trots through a patch of bushes, staring curiously at us. I wrap my robe around myself closely as wind burst across the street. The creature shakes its head and looks at me. I slightly wave with a small smile; it chirrups in reply and starts flopping up the road. I turn towards the town, with a cloud of smoke rising from the chimneys. _Don't get soft, Teresa. He was the one who started it, _a harsh voice echoes in my head. I brush the small cut on my face. Then a hopeful voice replies, _But he even told you he lost his whole family. Whatever he's doing __**must**__ have a good reason._ I tug at my hair in distress.

I notice a gray stone dome with a light green roof up ahead. There's a strangely placed wooden door in the center of it and I stop to stare at it. The animal looks at me, also stopping momentarily. The wall looks like it might be holding something back, it could be a dam. I go towards the blue manatee like creature and pat its side. "We can keep going now." I announce. It stares at the stone building for a bit, and then begins to move up the street. A cloud drifts over the moon as we reach the peak of the hill. The animal abruptly stops, causing me to bump into its backside. "What's wrong, little blue?" I ask, remembering this animal doesn't have a name.

It happily squeaks and slides into a giant lake. I get a little splashed and wring out the yellow cloak. Looks like they'll be having fun for a while. I walk on a small wooden dock and sit on the edge. My feet brush the water and I sigh with a relaxed mood. I bet it would be fun to live here by a lake and not too far from the town. The blue animal raises it head from the water and floats around calmly. I take out my mask from inside the coat sleeve, studying the designs. I set it down beside me and scoop some water from the lake. I splash it on my face, carefully rubbing it on the cut on my cheek. It still slightly stings when I touch it, but it's starting to heal. The creature dives under the lake and twirls around. I laugh cheerfully as a group of birds fly through the night sky.

"Hey, get away from there **now**!" I turn around as two children race towards me. I pick up the mask and get to my feet. _Good job! You just invaded someone's property, very smart._ A ginger girl scowls at me and crosses her arms. "If you don't leave now, I'll put a curse on you." She threatens. The boy next to her nods with a defiant expression. Curses; is this some childish prank? I suppress a laugh in case the kids get angrier. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I came here as an invited guest." I point out. The two children look at each other and the girl walks closer to me. "I'm serious, lady. You need to leave this instant, otherwise bad things will happen to you." She growls.

The blue animal swims towards the shore, causing the kids to run over to it. "Loosha, there you are!" they shout happily. I raise an eyebrow as they hug the blue creature. It yelps at the two children and they look at me. The girl hesitantly approaches me while the younger boy still plays with the creature. "Loosha said she took you here, and that you helped fight that monster." She pauses to look at her shoes. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry about the cursing thing. I use it to scare of the townspeople if they get too close." She mutters. I smile, and am about to add there's no such thing as witches aren't real, but she looks very serious. I decide not to say anything about it. "It's quite alright. I was happy to help your friend. I'm Teresa, by the way." I say cheerfully.

She smiles and calls the little boy over. "This is my brother Tony and I'm Arianna. We live here by ourselves with Loosha." She explains. Tony smiles shyly as his sister puts her hands on his shoulders. I get a concerned feeling creeping up my back. "Where might your parents be, Arianna? You shouldn't be here alone." The children look down sadly and Tony says quietly, "Our father died a year ago. We don't have anyone else to take care of us." I bite my lip gingerly. "Don't any of the villagers care about you two?" Arianna makes an angry face when I mention the people of Misthallery. "They never liked our father. When he was the mayor, they didn't like how he did his job. We don't go near them." She says frankly. I sigh and crouch to their eye level.

"I'll care for you guys. You see, I recently traveled here with my...friend and I saw the damage this robot did to the town. I didn't want to stand by while all this happened, so I decided to take a step into the battle." I explain. They look at me curiously and I smile reassuringly. They lightly hug me and I put my mask back on. "I must be going now; I'll be back tomorrow to check on you two. Loosha will be here for you until I return." I smile before turning around. "Wait, Teresa! There's something I want you to do for me." Arianna shouts. She walks over to me and looks at me shyly.

I fold my arms in waiting. The young girl tightens the bow on her head. "There's this boy, Luke Triton. I'm sure you've heard of him. He used to be a close friend of mine, but I don't get to see him anymore. Do you think you could tell him that I still miss him?" she murmurs without making eye contact. I stifle a giggle; young love is so cute! "Sure, I'll do that for you." I agree. She smiles and runs off to the big mansion with Tony. I pull the hood on my head and run off towards the main town. _I guess I'll do it tonight, just to get it over with._ I jump over the small creek coming from the wooden door, and make my way to the Triton estate. I haven't been there yet; I was planning on visiting Clark.

Once I reach the pale brick house, I slow to a walk so I don't wake anyone up. I head to the right side of the building and look up the wall. There's a window with closed curtains and I slowly climb up the side. I almost slip off but regain my grip. When I reach the glass window, I take out a bobby pin and slide it across the lock. It clicks and I carefully open one side of the window. I quietly climb inside, facing a shocked little boy in a blue bed. He looks scared and slowly gets out of bed. His hair is ruffled and he reaches for the door. "It's okay. I'm not stealing anything." I reassure soothingly. He takes his hand away from the door and approaches me cautiously. "W-who are you?" he stammers. I close the drapes and put my hands up. "I don't want to hurt you. I just need to tell you something from Arianna." His eyes light up as I mention her name.

"She wants you to know she still cares about you. It's only how the townspeople feel about her is why she can't see you. Arianna really does care about you, Luke." His eyes widen when I say his name. "How do you know my name?" he asks concerned. "I know your father and mother very well, Luke. I just never got the chance to see them again." I explain. He nods slowly and asks me again who I am. I grimace and think about how to answer him.

"I am the protector of this town, the Guardian of Time. I will watch over Misthallery and fight for it." I say softly. I head towards the open window and prepare to jump out. A sharp voice rings in my head, telling me to warn the boy of what is really happening. "Luke, there is something you need to know. Someone close to you is not who they seem. You must be careful what you say around here. If there's anyone who you think can help, go right ahead. We'll need all the help we can get." Luke stares at me with a confused expression as I leap out the window into the night.

**I had to look up a map of Misthallery because I couldn't remember what it looked like. This chapter took longer than I thought, at least three hours. But it was worth it now just to get it out of the way. I also got a cover for the story **** Thanks for watching and keep those eyes on the screen!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Disguised Meeting**

Descole pulls me along through the streets as we wander around Misthallery. After returning from nearly two weeks time, he wanted to take me out somewhere. I of course didn't say otherwise. Before Descole came back, I've been visiting Arianna and Tony to make sure that they were alright on their own. I assume Descole knows about the two children alone on the hill, since their home does stand out. I haven't seen Luke in a while though; I hope he's getting by fine, what with Descole acting like his father's shadow. I wonder if he ever did find someone to help against that selfish prick.

"Teresa, what do you feel like doing?" Descole breaks me from my thoughts and looks at me expectantly. I take his hand with a heavy feeling in my chest. "I don't mind, anything's okay with me. Well, maybe we could go to the river." I suggest quietly. He smiles brightly, leading me to a grassy field close to the blue stream. I settle into a lush part of the hill and look up somberly to the clouds. _I wonder what Mum's doing now_, I think with a slight pain in my heart. Descole turns towards me and leans closer. "Are you okay, dear? You've been acting very down lately." I sense a concerned tone in his voice. I take his hand and shake my head. "It's nothing important, trust me." I say reassuringly.

He doesn't look convinced but then kisses my cheek.

I lay my head on his lap as I stare into the blue sky. Even if I do reveal his secret, what do I do in the end? Should I go back to the old life I had or carry on living as a single working lady with nothing exciting in her life? I don't know if there's even a point to stopping him from what he's doing. I mean, we have had more battles, with Loosha helping, but there's no point. He has a **giant robot** and I have myself, along with a manatee. I clench my fist to stop from screaming in annoyance. If I do decide to stay, do I stop him or just let him continue? He's pretty much the only thing I have in my life as of now. My sister and best friend are dead, I abandoned my mother, my closest friends are either married or gone from my life, my-...

It's too late to hide the tears from pouring out. I sit up from lying down and wipe my eyes with my sleeves. Damn tears, I can't think about one thing without crying. Descole puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off. His sympathy won't ease the pain away. I can hear him ask if I'm okay, though I don't answer him. I look down at my shoes, the same green Converse I always wear. Descole turns me around and moves my head towards him. I don't look at him, still tears trickling down my face. "Teresa, I need to know what's wrong." He demands. I forcefully push away and glare at him. "No you don't! Telling you about something isn't going to fix it, no matter hard you try! Just leave me alone!" I sob into my hands.

Descole starts to rub my shoulders, but I slap his hand back. I stand up with tears falling quickly down my cheeks. "YOU CAN'T BRING HER BACK!" I shriek into his face. Everything falls silent, not even the river or birds make a sound. I sink to my knees and sob loudly. "I-I-I'm sorry, Descole. You don't know how it felt for me to lose Claire. She was the most influential person in my life." I reach towards him hesitantly. Descole takes my hand and lightly rubs it. "You're all that matters to me. I want you to be happy, love." His voice is soft against the raging things going on in my head. I embrace him suddenly, causing us to fall over. We both laugh quietly and kiss each other. Everything that's happened feels like it just faded away; it feels like the worlds at peace for once.

After a nice "makeout session", we're sitting side by side with our hands clasped together. I stretch out slowly and start to yawn. Descole strokes my hair and kisses my neck repeatedly. Why can't it always be like this with us? Something then blares, making me nearly jump from shock. He pulls something from his pocket and scowls. "Great, one more thing I have to worry about." He mutters under his breath. Descole looks at me with a shameful smile. "Sorry love, but there's something going on that I need to take care of. I'll be back tonight, I promise. Do you want me to walk you home?" I shake my head lightly and kiss him passionately. "Go on, hurry back though okay?" He pecks my forehead and races towards the center of town. When I see that he's out of sight, I run as fast as I can towards the cabin and quickly out on my "Guardian of Time" outfit. If something is going on and Descole is worried about it, then I have to see what it is.

It looked like he ran towards the Triton house, I should probably head there. I jump from building to building, slowly making my way to Clark's home. He's probably going to disguise as Doland, the butler. I need to make sure he doesn't see me though. A few people on the streets catch a glimpse of me jumping the roofs, but I don't pay attention to them. Some of them cheer, causing me to smile. Everyone now knows who the Guardian of Time is. They think I'm the disturbed spirit that used to control the Specter, and now I'm trying to reclaim myself as its master. The people here think up the craziest things, especially involving the myths.

Some clouds drift over the sun slowly when I notice someone climbing over the bridge. Right as I'm jumping a roof, my heart skips a beat when a brown top hat appears. I fall onto the next roof, scraping my knees on the cement. I cringe as I slowly stand up and rub my head. I race to the side of the building and I almost faint. There's a man with a brown top hat and caramel brown hair; he's accompanied by a young woman wearing a yellow shirt and pink bow tie. I watch intently as the man walks up to a sign post. My head is racing with different emotions and I clutch my chest. "I-It can't be Hershel, can it?" I murmur. I **have** to see for myself, maybe it isn't him.

I leap off the roof, landing right in front of the two. The woman gasps, stumbling backwards, but the man stands his ground. I get up from the crouch and lean closer to him. He tilts his head slightly when I adjust my mask. I notice the top hat on his head and snatch it away from him. He reaches towards me, but I put my hands up calmly. The man nods slowly as I silently study the hat. It's the same one Claire had given him; I can't believe it's really my old friend. I give it a final stroke before handing it to Hershel. He places it firmly on his head, momentarily closing his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're here, Hershel Layton. Your help is needed greatly." I say exhaustingly. "Then you are the person who sent me this letter?" he hands me a letter and I read it quietly. "I didn't send you anything. I do happen to know who did write this letter." I explain as I realize Luke had asked for his help. Good job, Luke. Hershel furrows his eyebrows and looks at the woman behind him. "You will soon meet the writer of this letter. I've been fighting to save this town, but I can't do much on my own. Solve this town's mystery and save the people. I know you can do it." I put a hand on his shoulder and smile. "I will be watching over you, Hershel Layton. I'll be your guide through this. Farewell, for now." With a wave goodbye, I race away with a heavy heart.

Q and A

Hugs: Hello everyone! Here's yet another Q and A time! Q-bot, will you do the honors? *lightly squeals*

Q-bot: Yes Hugs. First question: "Bill Hawks, confess your crimes!" *everyone looks at Bill*

Bill: *looks around nervously* what are you talking about?

Hugs: Come on Hawks! If you don't do it, I'll give you 5 minutes in Heaven with Old Red! *makes angry face*

Bill: Fine! When I was in primary school, I cried when a teacher talked to me! I only got to be mayor because the other candidate was bribed out! I dated Claire for two months and we broke up because I was mistreating her! *everyone looks in shock*

Don Paulo: Damn he's worse than me! And I haven't even dated Claire! *kicks Bill*

Teresa: HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT MY SISTER! YOU'RE JUST A HUGE-(censored)-SON OF A-(censored)-WHINY SPOILED BRAT-(censored)-CHEAP PRICK! *adds a kick in the groin to prove her point*

Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Teresa flips over table*

Hugs:...but any way! Let's get on with the next question.

Q-bot: Bill just got burned, beep boop! Second question: "Does Q-bot like cats?"

Hugs:..Q-bot, that one's for you!

Q-bot: *blinks* I love all animals, beep; cats are very soft and fluffy. *moves hands robotically*

Hugs: Isn't he the cutest thing? I'll ask this question: "Arianna, Aurora, and Flora, do you like Luke?" * makes evil face*

Flora and Aurora: *blush and stay silent*

Arianna: Oh I LOVE Luke! He's so sweet and kind and shy and cute and- *realizes Aurora and Flora aren't talking*

Aurora: I uh really like Luke, but I wasn't made to have feelings like that for a person. You are a very good friend though. I love you as a brother.

Flora: I would like Luke like that, but I'm a bit too old for him. He's very nice though. He really shows anyone can be a gentleman.

Arianna:...yeah that too.

Hugs: Well then, since that's done see you next time!

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had tests and I didn't do too well on one of them. I passed but it wasn't a grade I was satisfied with. Luckily spring break is coming soon and I'll be able to update much sooner. I've been feeling a little upset (I mean sad not sick) my school isn't that well at teaching but I try my best. Anyway, thanks for reading and keep those eyes on the screen!**


End file.
